


Join Me

by FireLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Brief Non-Con, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nothing but smut, Porn With Plot, Ray get beaten, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, guilt tripping, im so sorry, ray has a telekinetic power, spoiler after this:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: X-Ray gets offered a position from The Mad King, one that sounds too good to refuse. Will he hold it out or will the pressure be too much to handle?





	1. Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

X-Ray was mumbling to himself as he was walking around the warehouse district. After the fight between him and Vav he was wandering the streets more frequently. Maybe Mad King was right about Vav but he refused to believe it. He snapped out of it thinking about how stupid he was for letting the Mad King get to him. How he’d always be losing himself in his sky blue eyes wherever they had to fight. He also wasn’t going to admit to the feelings he gets when he’s around Mad King either, how he watches him tenderly and with curiosity as opposed to the cold stare Vav normally received. How could he have feelings for the person who split him and his best friend up, the same person who dropped him into “lava” and manipulated him? Yet he was sure that it wasn’t another one of his plans to get between them.

X-Ray was so lost in his own train of thought that he didn’t see the person who walked into him, sending his glasses to the ground. X-Ray said sorry and bent down to pick up his glasses but was grabbed and dragged down the alley by the man who bumped into him. He caught a glimpse of another person but he couldn’t make out who it was, the person quickly putting something over his head leaving him in complete darkness as the other man tied his hands behind his back. X-Ray began to struggle against them but next thing he knew he was being pushed into the back of a van, hearing the door shut loudly behind him.

“Hey, anyone ever tell you guys sneak attacks are very uncool?” X-Ray asked as he started struggling against the binds.

“Knock the smart ass out.” The first guy said to the one in the back who made his way over to X-Ray, punching him hard across the face.

 

 

When he woke up he was sitting up against a wall. He stood up and started to head for the exit but didn’t get too far, his wrists shackled to the wall which gave him maybe five feet to work with at best. He looked around the room but couldn’t see much aside from just blurs, realizing his glasses were sitting on a road somewhere in the warehouse district. From what he could make out he assumed he was in a lab of some kind. The door opened, perfectly timed like a terrible cliché as he turned his attention to the figure who walked in. The person made their way over to X-Ray holding something in their hands. The person stopped in front of him reaching his hands out.

“Here, take these.” A familiar voice said. X-Ray paused for a moment before grabbing the object. It was his glasses. He quickly put them on and went to use the laser blast but nothing happened.

“These aren’t your glasses but they are your prescription so, you’re welcome.” Mad King said, still standing in front of him but far enough away so he couldn’t reach him. X-Ray went back to trying to slip his wrists out of the shackles but all he got was a laugh from Mad King.

“What do you want asshole?” X-Ray said stopping to face him. Mad King began to walk around the room as he responded.

“After everything that happened I figured the least I could do is offer you a job working for me. I brought you in to try and convince you it’s the right decision.” He said turning to face him with his hands behind his back. X-Ray was still as he took in what he just said. He was offering him a job after manipulating him and destroying his and Vav’s friendship.

“Do you honestly expect me to say yes to an offer like that? After all the shit you pulled, you really must be crazy if you think I would agree.” X-Ray replied struggling harder against the shackles.

“Which is why I brought you here to convince you that this is the best decision you can make right now. I can offer you so much more than Vav could ever dream to. With my intellect I can make your weapons and gear more superior to Hilda’s standard models. I could even give you more power, maybe even a power of your own. ‘Be like the heroes in the comics’ as you would say.” Mad King said walking closer to X-Ray, the height difference becoming very clear now as X-Ray was covered by his shadow. Their eyes met and X-Ray was lost in the sea of blue again. Why was Mad King offering him a job? Out of the two of them he figured Vav would be better suited, Vav is better when it comes to planning and fighting. So why was he asking him and why was he actually thinking about considering it?

“Well, what do you say? You can finally show Vav how tough you are on your own.” Mad King asked, still staring at him. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, the offer sounded pretty nice but could he actually turn his back on Vav like that?

“No, I’m not joining you. Vav’s my friend, even after everything that’s happened.” X-Ray said backing away from him, giving himself slack in the chains getting ready to fight him.

“I figured you’d say that, so I’m going to show you that you would come to like the position I’m offering you.” Mad King replied back walking closer to X-Ray once more, backing him into the wall of the lab. He placed his arms against the wall on either side of X-Ray, giving him nowhere to run. Surprise filled him as Ryan closed the distance, their lips meeting in a kiss of intensity. Ray shocked himself again when he realized he was kissing him back. Ryan pulled away smiling at the shocked expression on his face.

“What? Did you really think I didn’t know about how you feel about me?” X-Ray blushed, his attention shifting to Mad King, watching as he pulled a small remote out of the pocket of his suit jacket. He pushed one of the buttons and the chains began to pull his arms over his head, stopping when there was barely any give left.

“Relax X-Ray. I’m not going to hurt you; I’m going to show you that it’s really an offer you can’t refuse.” Ryan said walking over to one of the lab benches. He picked up a couple items, placing them in his pockets as he walked back over to him. He placed his hands on X-Ray's hips as he began kissing at his neck. Slowly his hands made their way to X-Ray’s collarbones, unhooking his cape, letting it collapse to the floor. Ryan pulled away as he reached a hand to Ray's face pulling his glasses off. He set them on the lab bench, pulling something out of his pocket as he walked back over to him. A piece of fabric was placed over his eyes, tied tightly at the back of his head.

Before X-Ray could protest to the lack of sight once again, Ryan’s lips were back on his. He was convinced by the way his hands were traveling over his body that he had to have feelings for him, how in charge he was in the kiss but he was also passionate. He couldn’t believe that he was letting his arch nemesis kiss him and have his hands over him like this. On the other hand he didn’t want it to stop; he didn’t want him to stop touching him. As he continued kissing X-Ray he pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket, opening it. He broke the kiss off as Ray felt the cool blade run down his body, over his chest and stomach. Ryan pulled some of the suit away from his waist as he pushed the blade through, separating his suit into a shirt and pants. He pulled the knife away, closing it as he placed it back in his pocket.

“How do you feel about the offer now? I’m sure so far it’s everything you thought it would be.” Ryan said as he pulled the top part of his suit up to his chest as his hands ran down Ray’s stomach, slowly tracing over his tanned body. Ray bit his lip, holding back a small moan. Ryan smirked, happy that X-Ray was considering agreeing. His hands reached the material of his pants as he pulled them down, revealing his boxers. A shiver ran down Ray's spine as Ryan’s hand made its way under the material.

“See, I knew you would enjoy this.” Ryan said as he gave Ray's member a few pumps before he removed his hand, pulling his boxers down to meet the rest of his clothes. Ryan reached his hand to his pocket once more revealing a small metal ring that was covered by rubber. He started pumping Ray again, slowly, to distract him before he slide the ring down to the base of his member. Ray gasped at how tight it was, tugging at the shackles realizing what it was. Ryan kept his pace slowly stroking him till he was completely hard.

“Is this what you consider a business strategy?” Ray spoke, half moaning the words out of his mouth. Ryan smiled as he picked up the pace as more pre cum began leaking from the head.

“Well so far it’s proving to be rather effective on you don’t you think?” Ryan asked as he continued the pace as he began to kiss at Ray's neck. Ray moaned and pulled at the restraints as he realized how true it was, he was enjoying this too much for his liking. He had thought about Ryan taking advantage of him but he’d always bring himself back to the real world, talking himself out of the thoughts. Yet here he was, letting it happen with little protest, enjoying Ryan’s hands on his body, how he left little marks of ownership over his neck. The power boost he offered him as well was going right to his ego, encouraging him to say yes. He started shaking his head, pulling against the restraints again as he brought himself back to reality.

“No, I’m not turning my back on Vav like that. You can do whatever you want but I will not join you.” The biggest smirk grew across Ryan’s face as he stopped stoking him, making his way to the lab bench again. Ray involuntarily bucked his hips forward from loss of friction.

“Fine, but I have other ways to convince you.” He said walking back over to Ray. He unlocked the shackles around Ray’s wrists, holding his wrists tightly as he brought them in front of his body. Ray heard the metal clink of handcuffs close around his wrist. He was led to a table a couple feet away as he was forcefully bent over it. Ryan stretched Ray’s arms out over the table, tying them to the legs of the table with a piece of rope, keeping him in that position. Ryan walked back behind him as he set something down on the table. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand. He warmed it up in his hand before he placed a finger at Ray's entrance, tracing small circles.

Ray moaned as Ryan's finger slipped in, slowly moving in and out. He didn’t want to enjoy it but he began to push his hips back into Ryan’s movements as he added a second digit, hooking his fingers to graze over the bundle of nerves. Ray moaned, wanting him to do it again. He wanted the friction; he wanted to feel Ryan inside him. Ryan added a third finger, picking up the pace as he aimed for the bundle of nerves on every thrust. Ray bit his lip, pulling on the rope and handcuffs but he couldn’t get loose. Ryan smirked as he pulled his fingers away, Ray whining as his erection strained for release.

“Maybe this can convince you otherwise.” Ryan said as he picked the butt plug up off the table along with the bottle of lube. He lathered it in a generous amount before he slowly pressed it to Ray’s entrance. Ray gasped as it slipped in, Ryan playing with it a little before taking his hands off of him. He picked the remote up off the table and pressed one of the buttons. Ray jumped as a slow vibration grew inside him making his member twitch. He let a moan out as he gripped at the rope. He tried to gather his thoughts, fighting the sensation.

“N-No, I won’t… I won’t join you.” Ray managed to say between moans. Ryan smirked as he hit another button and the vibration picked up speed. Another moan escaped Ray’s lips as he felt Ryan lean over him. He set the remote on the table as his hands rested on Ray’s hips. He started kissing at Ray’s neck earning another moan from the younger man as he pulled against the rope.

“You know you want this X-Ray. I’ve seen how you look at me.” Ryan said as his hand made its way to Ray’s member again, using the pre cum as lube as he stroked him. Ray started to drool at the sensations he was experiencing, he could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen but the ring around his member prevented any release he could get. Ryan smirked as he pushed another button, increasing the vibration again as he picked up the pace on Ray’s member. He moaned as he bit his lip, making it bleed as he could feel how close he was but he couldn’t reach his climax. He shook his head fighting it.

“N-No.” Being the only word Ray managed to get out between moans. Ryan pulled himself off Ray as he picked up the remote. He watched him moan and struggle for a little bit before he pushed another button. Ray felt the vibration stop, taking a sigh of relief. Ryan gently and slowly removed it, earning a whine from Ray, his member straining from the pressure. Ryan undid his belt, letting his kilt fall to the floor. Ryan was already hard from watching Ray struggle and fight the feeling but this was where he was going to break him. He picked up a condom, opening it, rolling it down his member. He grabbed the bottle of lube and started slicking himself up. He slowly pushed into Ray’s awaiting entrance as he started to thrust hard into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Ray couldn’t take much more of this. The pain and the pleasure were too much for him to handle. Ryan started thrusting faster, making Ray’s words dissolve into moan after moan.

“If you agree I’ll let you cum. It’s that simple X-Ray.” Ryan said picking up the pace as his hand reached back around to Ray’s member, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He couldn’t fight it anymore, he started struggling hard against the restraints.

“Yes! Fuck… yes I’ll join you, just let me cum, please.” Ray blurted out as he moaned, biting his lip to stop it from escaping. Ryan smirked as he started thrusting harder, bringing himself close to his climax before he loosened the ring, removing it from Ray’s member. Ryan barely had time to set it down before Ray was screaming his name as he came. The tightness of Ray’s hole sending Ryan through his a couple seconds later. Ryan gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out, removing the condom as he tied it off and threw it in the trash. Ray’s knees wanted to give out but he kept himself up, leaning against the table.

“So nice of you to finally agree X-Ray. I think you’ll come to love your new position.” Ryan said as he pulled his kilt back up, buckling his belt, pulling X-Ray’s boxers and pants up for him as well. He walked to the other side of the table and untied the rope and removed the handcuffs, taking the blindfold off as well. He walked X-Ray back over to his previous position against the wall, putting his wrists back in the shackles above his head. X-Ray let himself hang there, his body still weak and tired from Mad King’s persuasion skills.

“I wonder how Vav’s going to react to the news.” Ryan said, leaving Ray alone in the room. What did he just agree to?


	2. Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks since X-Ray was grabbed and he hasn't been rescued yet. He had no idea if Vav knew that he was grabbed, he didn't know if Mad King told him what he agreed to. He was going to find out today though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well people requested a second part, so here you go.

 

                It had been two weeks since X-Ray was grabbed by the Mad King, two weeks since he agreed to work with him. He didn’t know how to feel, about the situation or himself. He had to be right that Ryan had feelings for him, right? He wouldn’t be treating him the way he was if he didn’t, right? X-Ray didn’t know what to believe so he stuck with what he knew, or thought he knew that is. He knew even though he and Vav were arguing he would certainly find out that he went missing. He probably went for a patrol, searching for him in the warehouse district and found his glasses lying in the middle of the road. He had to have found them and told Rusty and Hilda about what happened. Slowly his mind turned back to what he had agreed to, thinking about what his “position” was. He began to think about Vav and what the Mad King might have planned for him, what he would make Ray do.

                He had mentioned he could give him a power of some kind, wondering if it was true or what it entailed. Why was the Mad King so interested in him that he would offer what he did to make him agree? He didn’t really want to agree but Mad King’s strategy was pretty damn convincing, considering he really didn’t have any other option. He had no idea if after that there could have been something worse. X-Ray brought himself back to thinking about Vav and the others, hearing Mad King only bring them up the first day he was here. He didn’t know if the Mad King made contact with Vav yet about the situation, maybe he gave him some snide and clever clue that he had to figure out to piece together what happened.

                His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again. He tensed up slightly preparing himself for what the Mad King had in store for him today. Ryan had kept him in the same position against the wall for the last week. He was used to Ryan showing up whenever, doing whatever he wanted to him. Ray didn’t know how to feel about it because he did have feelings for the older man. Ray had convinced himself that the Mad King had to have feelings for him as well. He hated it but at the same time his mind would trick him into enjoying it because he had thought about Ryan so many times. Ryan walked over to the lab bench and picked up a long piece of rope, walking over to Ray smirking.

                “I think we should fill Vav in on his change in partnership, don’t you?” Ryan asked about a foot away from him. Anger slowly grew over Ray’s face as he pulled a couple times in protest against the shackles, his face quickly changing into a look of disappointment. He was ashamed of himself for turning on Vav like that; he couldn’t look him in the face. X-Ray dropped his head down defeated as Ryan placed a hand against his cheek in an attempt to sooth him. X-Ray shook his hand off, looking back at him with a slight look of disgust. He was trying to find someone else to put the blame on so he didn’t have to feel so damn guilty.

                Ryan smirked and reached up to unshackle Ray’s wrists. Once they were free, Ryan turned him around and began tying his wrist together behind his back. Ray tried to struggle to get free but Ryan’s grip was too strong. Anytime he tried to fight the rope, he just pulled it tighter making sure he couldn’t escape. By the time he was done Ray could barely move his hands around. He led him a couple feet from the wall before he made him get to his knees. Ryan held him in place to keep him from getting up as he pulled a small remote out of his pocket.

                “Spread your knees a little farther apart.” Ryan said, waiting for Ray to do as he was told. Ray didn’t like the idea but he didn’t want to find out what would happen if he didn’t do what he said. He sighed and spread his knees apart a bit more. Once Ryan was happy with the distance he pushed a button on the remote. Two rounded metal bars appeared at Ray’s ankles, closing down over them. The end of the bars locked into a hole on the other side of his ankles, keeping him in place on the floor. Ray tried to struggle but it was no use, hating every minute of it. He hated how in this position he seemed smaller, weaker, like Ryan was the predator stalking its trapped prey. Ryan reached a hand to his chest pocket on the inside of his suit, pulling out a dark green handkerchief.

                “Oh no, you are not blindfolding me again.” Ray said in protest as he tried to free himself. Ryan removed Ray’s glasses setting them down on the table next to them. He began folding the handkerchief as he walked behind Ray, watching him struggle. Ray stopped when the handkerchief came down over his eyes, Ryan quickly tying it tightly at the back of his head. Ray wanted to get up, to fight back but every time Mad King left, he would leave him in a situation where he had little options of escape; this was his best so far. The fact that he was practically bolted to the floor cemented that theory. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t fight and he couldn’t run; exactly what the Mad King wants.

                “I think we should call him now, I’m sure he’d loved to see what you’ve been up to.” Ryan replied snidely, picking up something off the table, walking behind X-Ray. He stopped struggling, his color leaving his face as he just realized how he was positioned in the room. Ryan had knelt him down about ten feet away from the monitor in the room. He was shackled to the floor; hands tied behind his back and blindfolded just how Ryan wanted to show him off to Vav. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Ray had practically been his fuck toy the whole time he’s been here and he was going to prove it to Vav.

                “You asshole, I will not let you do th-.“ Ray was cut off by Ryan shoving a spider gag in his mouth, tying it tightly behind his head. Ray began struggling again; trying to cuss him out but his words were barely understandable, jumbled up by the gag. He could practically feel Ryan grinning behind him. Ryan walked in front of him, watching as the drool slowly began to fall from Ray’s lips. He turned away, embarrassed, unable to do anything as he felt the drool slowly roll down his chin.

                Ryan walked over to the monitor, turning it on. Ray struggled, frantically trying to get free. He heard him typing away as he set up the video call for Vav. He couldn’t get his arms out and even if he could, he didn’t have the remote to free his legs, or his glasses to fight him with. He hated that, he wanted to hate this situation but he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to admit it but he enjoyed being here. He knew Ryan felt something for him, he knew that if he didn’t he wouldn’t have been so caring to him about the whole thing. Somehow he got used to it and began to enjoy it; he still refused to admit it to be true. Ray froze as he heard the monitor in front of him began to ring. The ringing stopped after a few chimes.

                “Mad King?! What the bloody hell have you done with X-Ray?” Vav’s voice rang out. He hadn’t turned the video on yet, of course, he forgot Ryan had a flair for the dramatic. Ryan began to laugh walking towards Ray with the remote in hand.

                “I haven’t done anything he hasn’t wanted me to do.” Ryan replied back snidely, smirking to himself about his clever wording. X-Ray rolled his eyes under the blindfold, even in a situation like this he can still be such a douche. Ryan placed his hand in Ray’s hair, getting a good grip, pulling his head slightly back. Ray mumbled in protest at the sudden force behind Ryan’s movements. He heard Ryan press another button on the remote which he could only assume turned the video function to the call on. Ray tried to struggle but Ryan kept him in place. He heard a gasp come over the video feed, suddenly feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

                “X-Ray?” Vav asked shocked, he started to struggle more but that just earned him another yank of his hair from Ryan. He was thankful now for the blindfold, he wouldn’t be able to look Vav in the face like this.

                “See, X-Ray here has been very useful to me in the last couple weeks, considering he agreed to join me since you guys had your fallout.” Ryan said coyly, watching the look of shock fill Vav’s face. The worst part was Ray could feel it too and it crushed him, he betrayed the one person who stood by him all these years. He began struggling out of anger but Ryan just yanked his head back, stopping him.

                “What have you done Mad King?” Vav asked more concerned and worried then assertive and aggressive. Ryan smirked, releasing his grip on Ray as a string of saliva fell from his mouth.

                “I called to show you what position he agreed to.” Ray froze, knowing now exactly what Ryan was planning on. Ryan unbuckled his kilt, Ray hearing it hit the floor in front of him. Ryan began stroking himself, walking in front of Ray. He slowly pushed his member into Ray’s mouth, slowly thrusting in and out, letting Ray adjust. He started swirling his tongue around Ryan’s length. Ryan smiled as he put his hand in Ray’s hair again, thrusting a little faster into the warm wetness of Ray’s mouth. He despised what was happening but he also enjoyed it, feeling himself grow hard under his suit.

                Vav watched in awe at the events that were happening before him on his computer screen. Ray tried to convince himself that Vav wasn’t there; that he wasn’t watching this happen but yet the thought of Vav watching turned him on. Ryan picked up on this as Ray began to hum when his member hit the back of his throat. Ryan laced his other hand in Ray’s hair, thrusting faster into his mouth with every motion. Ray braced himself against the force of Ryan’s hips.

                “I’m gonna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours and Vav’s gonna watch you swallow it.” Ray hated the thought but he had no choice. Ryan picked up the pace as he got closer to his climax. Within seconds Ryan pushed himself all the way in, releasing himself down the back of Ray’s throat, Ray swallowing all of it. Ryan pulled out slowly, looking at how red Ray’s lips have become, the saliva and cum mixture falling down the corners of his mouth.

                “See, X-Ray here has rather come to like his new position, his new _partnership_.” Ryan said pulling his kilt up, buckling his belt. He knelt down and began palming at Ray’s clothed erection, a small moan escaping Ray’s mouth. He certainly couldn’t deny the fact he loved this but he hated how easily he unfolded for Ryan. Ryan pulled Ray’s suit and boxers down, revealing his hard member.

                “He wasn’t easy to convince in the beginning but he eventually came around after some encouragement.” Ryan said as he began to stroke Ray’s member, gathering the pre cum from the head for lube. Ray moaned again unable to control himself when Ryan touched him. No matter how much he hated it he was sure Ryan felt the same way. Something about Ryan just made him fall to pieces when he was around. Ryan picked up the pace as more moans escaped from Ray’s mouth as he struggled against the restraints, unable to free himself. The lack of control he had over the situation only turned him on more.

                Ryan continued as Ray’s breathing quickened, a few more moans escaping him. He knew Ray was close now. He reached behind Ray’s head untying the gag, slowly removing it from Ray’s mouth, a small string of saliva still connecting them. Ray closed his mouth slowly, moaning out curse after curse. Ryan quickened his pace; bringing Ray so close to his finish but it was halted by Ryan’s hand gripping the base of his member tightly. Ray gasped, shuddering as he struggled to free himself.

                “Do you want to cum?” Ryan asked, his grip still tight on Ray’s member. He stayed silent for a moment, mumbling something under his breath.

                “A little louder X-Ray.” Ryan said sternly as his free hand went to Ray’s hair, pulling hard. Ray gasped then said it again, louder this time.

                “Yes, my King.” Ray finally said. Ryan smirked letting go of Ray’s hair as he continued to stroke him again, this time faster.

                “Say my name when you cum.” Ryan said as he could feel Ray getting close. He quickened his pace, making Ray moan again and again beneath his touch. Ray shouting Ryan's name as he came, leaving little streaks of white on the floor in front of him. Vav was silent through the whole thing, unsure what to say or do as he watched his friend being used as a fuck toy for their arch nemesis. He didn’t know if he could trust Mad King about what he said, how X-Ray agreed to it. On the other hand from what he just watched, it seemed X-Ray was most certainly enjoying himself. Ray knew that too, he was ashamed of what just transpired.

                “See Vav, he enjoys working with me now. Maybe if you _do_ care enough about him to save him, we can make out a deal.” Ryan said coyly as he picked the gag back up, placing it back in Ray’s mouth so he couldn’t say anything about the real situation to Vav. He tied the ends tightly behind his head, pulling Ray’s suit back up for him to cover up what dignity he had left. Ray dropped his head as he went back to struggling again.

                “You know where to find me if you want to work something out.” Ryan said as he pushed a button on the keyboard, Ray hearing the video call end. Ray didn’t know how to feel. He was gagged, blindfolded, bound and had just been humiliated in front of his friend. Yet he loved Ryan, enjoying the last couple weeks he was here, Ryan being gentle and passionate, he couldn’t believe Ryan could be just using him, or he didn’t want to at least. Ryan walked over to him but stopped in front of him.

                “Let’s see if Vav wants to get you back after what he just watched.” Ryan said as Ray could hear his footsteps getting more distant. Ray had nothing to say back, he knew what he did, what happened, and Ryan knew leaving him defenseless like that would be the icing on the turd sundae. Ray heard the door close, unsure where he stood in this situation. He didn’t know how to feel right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending, this may have a couple more chapters if you guys want me to continue.


	3. In Terms of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the video call with Vav and things have taken a turn. Ray was dragged to meet with Ryan and what he said made X-Ray make his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Chapter 3 appeared, what will you do?

It had been a week since the call to Vav about X-Ray’s change in partnership. He had been moved into a new room to stay in the day after the call. The room was a step up from the lab he was previously held in though, he’d give it that. Concrete walls that were painted red surrounded the room and within it there were a couple tables, a few chairs and a large bed for him to sleep on. The light in the room was dim but there was also a lamp on the desk in the far left corner of the room. He was allowed to move around the room freely now but the catch was he was to be kept locked in it with some of Mad King’s goons keeping watch making sure he didn’t try to escape. He didn’t understand how he could with all those damn locks on the door but you know what, he didn’t really care.

Mad King made sure to take away any gadgets he had on him which left him defenseless. He did have a pair of glasses though so he could see which was good, since his other pair is who knows where now. He thought maybe Vav had them or they could now be broken in the middle of the warehouse district considering how long it’s been. He rarely saw Ryan in the last week, figuring he did what he wanted to with him, now he was just his prisoner. After Ryan had practically ripped his suit apart he gave him a new one to wear. It looked exactly like his, the logo and everything but it was red and black instead of green and black. Deciding it was the only option besides wearing a two piece the rest of his days here, he figured it was better than nothing.

Some days, when Ray would pass the door he could hear the couple of guards that were out there talking about what they thought Mad King was gonna do to him. Most of the things he heard from them were unpleasant, even though he figured they were pulling his leg to just make the situation worse. He knew that was the case but he couldn’t help but think if there was any truth to any of the situations put forward by them. He heard them bring up how Mad King was gonna kill Vav and just keep X-Ray locked away, being used as Mad King’s weapon or bodyguard once he “did his mind control magic” as the guards so lovingly put it.

“He brought the kid to his knees, literally.” The guard said as Ray came back to what they were saying. He didn’t want to hear any more of it so he walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. There wasn’t much for him to do besides just sit there, alone with his own thoughts and the muffled conversations of the guards. He figured maybe Mad Ass would be kind enough to leave a few comic books around for him to read while he took his time doing whatever it was he’s doing. He at least wanted to enjoy his days reading the same stupid Avengers editions over and over again. Hell, he could have left him with a piece of string and it would be more entertaining than what he was doing now. Through the door he could hear the muffled conversation get interrupted.

“Who do you think would win in a death battle, Mad King or Hilda? Oh shit hang on it’s the boss. Hello……Okay, which room? Yep got it.” He heard the guard say, hearing them unlock the door. X-Ray got up off the bed considering if he wanted to try and see if he could make it past them and get out of here. Then he thought about how that could make his situation much worse if he got caught. Two guards entered the room, one standing by the door while the other headed towards Ray. The guard grabbed Ray by the arm, pulling him in front of him. The guard pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket as he pulled Ray’s arms behind his back, locking them tightly around Ray’s wrist. He flinched a little when they pinched his skin as he was lead out the door by both men, each holding one of his arms.

The guards led him down the hall to a flight of stairs that went up. They went up maybe 4 floors before they left the stairwell. He must be in the Monarch Labs building considering the stairs he just climbed. Ten to one they were either bringing him to Ryan’s office or his lab; he didn’t know which one would be worse, or better for that matter. His guess was proven right when one guard opened the door to Ryan’s office. The other one pushed him through the door, shutting it behind him as the guard locked it. Ray cursed under his breath as he tried to slip his wrists from the handcuffs as he slowly walked around the room.

He didn’t see Ryan in the room which was a good thing, meaning he had a little time to try and find a way to get out. He looked around the room for possible escape routes but he found nothing. The only windows in the room were boarded up, Mad King clearly not a fan of light. The door that he was brought in through seemed to be the only one; he double checked every wall again just to make sure. Giving up on that idea he started snooping around his office, seeing if there were any clues around to let him know what Mad King’s plan for him was. There were a couple files laid out on his desk but they were written in scientific mumbo gumbo.

He went to go check the drawers but something caught his eye, he saw a picture of himself in one of the files. He moved the other ones off of it as he looked over it. It was a file about himself, with descriptions of his mental state, how he thought, his height and weight, details about his childhood. He flipped the papers over looking at DNA tests and blood scans. Why did Mad King have such a detailed file about him? He began to think if he had other files about the others but he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps heading down the hallway towards the room. X-Ray walked away from the desk towards the couch on the side of the room. Just as he made it to the couch Mad King walked in. Ray looked back over to the desk, forgetting about the folders that were now in a scattered mess across his desk.

“ _Fuck_.” He cursed under his breath. His body tensed when Mad King made it to his desk, looking at the mess he had made.

“Well, someone was impatient I see. Well I guess it has been three weeks after all.” Ryan said, straightening the folders back up into a nice neat pile once more. Ray paused as his eyes followed Mad King around the room, holding X-Ray’s file in his hands.

“You are lucky though because your position comes with some added benefits.” Ryan said flipping through the pages of the file. He closed it as he stopped, turning to face X-Ray who still hadn’t moved from his spot next to the couch. Why wasn’t Mad King freaking out at him for going through the files on his desk? More importantly why was he acting like a different person than the Mad King he knew? Ray had lost himself in the confusion of what he was just told, thinking about what to say. He decided to take the confused person route.

“What are you talking about? And why aren’t you pissed? After three weeks you’re finally going to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Ray asked walking a little closer to him but keeping his distance. He gave up completely on trying to get out of the handcuffs, focusing more on finding out what the fuck was happening. Ryan laughed as he set Ray’s file back down on the desk. He turned around leaning against it as he folded his arms in front of his chest. He didn’t have his suit jacket on, leaving his white button up shirt hanging loosely over his kilt. His tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck, his cracked golden crown accenting his short blond hair perfectly.

“You’re so naïve for someone who has so much power in them.” Ryan said looking at Ray lavishly. A look of confusion came over Ray’s face as he stared at Ryan. What was he talking about? He knew he doesn’t have any powers so what was he on about? Ryan smirked as he watched the different looks grow across Ray’s face.

“You and I are one in the same X-Ray, we both have the same ability but sadly yours is under developed compared to mine.” Ryan said as he pushed himself up off the desk, walking towards Ray. Okay, now Ray was really lost.

“What the hell are you talking about? I am nothing like you and I don’t have any powers.” Ray said backing away from him. He was nothing like Ryan, he thought to himself. He began pacing around the room.

“See that’s where you’re wrong X-Ray. I guess you must have read the blood tests wrong when you looked through your file.” Ryan said flipping through it which stopped Ray in his tracks.

“I tested you’re blood and DNA with mine and it confirmed what I thought. You have the same manipulation ability I do; just on a smaller scale because it’s growth has been halted due to minimal usage. Since you met Vav when you were so young he kept that part of you in check, well for the most part.” Ryan said holding up the file for Ray to read with his own eyes. He couldn’t believe what he read, Ryan was telling the truth.

“So that’s why you offered me a position to work with you.” Ray said looking at him, his face was covered in doubt but he knew he was right.

“The funny thing is, the only person you really use the ability on is Vav, granted not on a large scale but you have influence on his decisions whether you know it or not. My theory is it goes back to your dear old dad and how he left. Since you found Vav you didn’t want the same thing to happen again so you use it to reinforce so that doesn’t happen.” Ryan continued. Ray didn’t want to believe it but he knew what he was saying was all a hundred percent true.

“So what, you just grabbed me so I can work for you and you can control how I use my power? Or what you gonna train me in the ways of the Mad and turn me into a criminal just like you?” Ray replied getting heated at the situation. Any feelings he had for Ryan were almost non-existent now. Ryan walked closer to Ray, maybe leaving a foot between them.

“Yes, admittedly that was my first plan but, the situation has changed. I’m giving you the option to train your ability with me; the added benefit I was talking about would be this.” Ryan said as he closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. The kiss wasn’t greedy or controlling, rather it was more loving and passionate and filled with lust and yearning for more. It took X-Ray completely by surprise because it wasn’t like the ones he had received from him before. Ryan pulled away slowly, not wanting to end it; Ray didn’t either which shocked him more.

“So what do you say?” Ryan asked looking at him with patience and compassion. He didn’t know what to say, still processing what happened. He stood there in silence for a few minutes thinking about what Ryan said, what he offered. He stood up straight as he began to speak.

“Yes.” Ray finally replied, a grin slowly growing across Ryan’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that little bit of cliffhanger and dramatic ending but I need what happens next for the next part.


	4. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tells Ray his training starts next week so he can have time to rest after everything that happened. Ryan shows Ray just how appreciative he is about the situation by giving him a tour of his new "office". Later on Ryan gets a surprise visitor that he really wasn't counting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic conclusion (not really)

 

                “Yes.” Ray finally replied, a grin slowly growing across Ryan’s face. Ray had a plan, and he hoped it would work before Mad King found out what he was doing. Yes he agreed to learn and grow his ability but only so he could develop it and use it against him to get out of here. He knew by now that Vav wasn’t gonna show after everything that happened and he figured that was for the best. He knew he let him down and because of that Ray didn’t really care if he actually stayed here because you know what, he found out that Ryan really does have feelings for him. He paused for a second thinking about how the thought of his arch nemesis loving him was easier to deal with than escaping and going back to Vav, the one person he let down the most.

                “Lovely. Soon your ability will be as good as mine. You and I will be working side by side next week. Now I’m going to escort you to your new room where you will be staying now that you work with us.” Ryan said walking over to the door, opening it. He waited for Ray to walk over and they both headed down the hall. He was led back to the stairwell, heading up maybe four or five more flights. The corridor they entered after leaving the stairs was lined with mahogany panels. All the doors on the floor were the same wood color except the one at the end of the hall. They stopped about three doors away from it, X-Ray knowing that that was Mad King’s room.

                Ryan opened the door leading Ray inside. There was a large bed over in the right corner of the room and next to it was a desk and matching chair. There was a TV mounted to the wall and in front of it was a red couch. There were shelves filled with games and next to those was a small coffee table which had an Xbox on it. The room reminded him of his and Vav’s place which made him a little homesick. Ryan picked up on this as he began to speak.

                “Sorry, is it too familiar? I figured this would be a more comfortable place to stay because it was familiar.” Ryan replied a little saddened. He wanted to make things easier for Ray now that they were together; he wanted his room to be comfortable for him. Ray turned to face him with a curious face.

                “I don’t know what to say. I really appreciate it, it’s just weird.” Ray said giving him a little smile. Ryan did care about him, he knew now that it was true. He walked closer to Ryan, giving him a kiss on the lips. Ryan was shocked for a moment but kissed back with the same intensity. Ryan himself did have thoughts about Ray since he first met him but Ryan being the awkward mess he is figure this would be a better way to talk to him about it. At least he knew they had things in common. Ryan broke the kiss, turning Ray around removing the handcuffs. Ray brought his hands in front of him as he rubbed his wrists.

                “Sorry about that too. You are allowed to walk around certain floors but not without two guards with you. The door won’t be locked but two guards will be posted outside the door. You do work for me now but I still have to be careful you understand that right?” Ryan asked watching Ray as he moved around the room.

                “Yeah its fine. You said we start training next week, so does that mean I get to have my gadgets back?” Ray asked a little too optimistically.

                “You will in time but we have to build up a bit of a trust before I can give you all your gadgets back.” Ryan replied trying not to sound so much like a boss. Ray nodded as he leaned against the couch. He could see the look of hurt in Ryan’s face, he didn’t really care too much about the gadgets anymore.

                “Well good news is I did have something planned for when you agreed.” Ryan said walking closer to him, Ray picking up immediately on what he was gonna do. He smiled as Ryan’s lip met his again. Ray’s hands made their way to Ryan’s back, running them over his muscles feeling them tense up with every touch. Ryan took this opportunity to gain control over the kiss. Ray broke the kiss off leading Ryan over to the bed. Just as soon as Ray sat down on the bed Ryan had his hands right back on him. Ryan helped Ray get out of his suit, tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Once Ray was unclothed he began to make quick work of Ryan’s shirt.

                Ryan placed his crown on the desk as Ray pulled his shirt over his head. Ryan gained control again as he pushed Ray back down as he began kissing at his neck, running his hands over Ray’s chest, a small moan escaping his lips. Ryan’s hands left Ray as he picked the handcuffs up again. He began kissing Ray as he pulled his arms above his head. He cuffed one wrist, lacing the cuffs through the bars on the head board, closing the other around his other wrist. He moaned into the kiss as he tested the binds, He didn’t want to admit it but he enjoyed how powerless he felt, pulling half-heartedly at the binds. Ray whined as Ryan pulled away, smirking at the sight before him. Ryan slowly ran his hands down Ray’s chest as he brought his head back down, biting at his neck, leaving a few more marks on Ray.

                He slowly began leaving little kisses down his neck and chest. He kissed around Ray’s left nipple, loosely biting it, making Ray moan again, pulling at the restraints as shivers ran down his spine from the sensation. Ryan’s hand made it to his other nipple, pulling on it slightly earning another moan from Ray. Ryan pulled away as his hand made its way to Ray’s member, from that alone he was already hard. Ryan climbed off of him as he flipped him on his stomach,

                “Get on your knees and keep your forehead to the mattress.” Ryan said sternly. Ray got on his knees and kept his head down on the bed as Ryan climbed off the bed opening the bottom drawer of the desk. He climbed back onto the bed with a small bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. He got to his knees behind Ray watching him pull at the handcuffs as he let his kilt fall down around him. He opened the bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand. He placed a finger to Ray’s entrance, slowly pushing in. Ray moaned as he began to push in and out, adding a second, then a third. He searched for the bundled of nerves, hooking his fingers as he found it, making Ray moan as he bit his lip.

                Ryan removed his fingers, whipping them on the bedspread. He picked up the condom, opening it, rolling is down his erection. He lubed up his member as he lined up with Ray’s entrance. He pushed in slowly letting Ray adjust before he began moving his hips. He placed his hands on Ray’s hips holding him in place as he thrusted harder into Ray, hitting the bundle of nerves with almost every motion, turning him into a moaning mess. Ray pulled at the handcuffs as his member strained for attention.

                “Ryan, please.” Ray moaned out, wanting him to touch him. Ryan smirked as he moved one of his hands around Ray’s member. He gathered the pre cum that was leaking down the head as he began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Ray moaned his name as he tried to keep his head down as he could feel himself get close. Ryan wasn’t too far off himself as he picked up the pace around Ray’s member. His breathing quickened as he moaned out Ryan’s name as he came. Ryan gave a few more good thrusts before he bottomed out, reaching his climax. He gave a few more thrusts before slowly pulling out of Ray. He removed the condom, tying it off as he threw it into the trash can next to the bed.

                Ryan pulled up his kilt as he climbed off the bed. He picked the key up off the desk and removed Ray’s hands from the cuffs. Ray rolled over collapsing on his back as Ryan picked up his suit, setting it on the bed for him. He watched Ray as a smile grew over his face as he sat up, pulling on his suit. Ray watched as Ryan’s face grew confused. He finished putting on his suit walking over to him, kissing him on the lips. He pulled away looking at the dumbfounded look on his face.

                “I thought you said you knew how I felt about you? Do you need any more proof now?” Ray replied staring up into Ryan’s eyes, getting lost in the sea of blue once again. Ryan just smiled and nodded, kissing him back again.

               

 

                                               _______________________________________________________

 

 

                Ryan was in his office, sitting at his desk watching the monitor. It was the security feed to the camera in Ray’s room; he was sitting on the couch playing a game on the TV. His attention was shifted to someone knocking at the door to his office. One of the guards walked in with a smile on his face which made Ryan raise an eyebrow.

                “We caught someone trying to get in that we thought you might want to see.” The guard replied as he set a pair of red gloves on his desk. Ryan smiled again, standing up as he grabbed them off his desk. Ryan nodded to the guard as he led him to the holding room on the floor below them. Ryan opened the door as he walked in still holding Vav’s gloves.

                “We took everything he had with him; his equipment is sitting in your lab.” Ryan smiled, turning back to face Vav. He was a little beaten up, his suit ripped here and there, a small cut was on his forehead, a bead of blood rolling down the side of his face. He was hanging against the wall of the room, his arms tied above his head to a hook in the wall. His feet were bound and there was a piece of tape placed over his mouth.

                “So nice of you to drop in. I honestly thought you weren’t gonna show.” Ryan said placing Vav’s gloves in his suit pocket. Vav raised his head up glaring at Mad King, pulling against the rope around his wrists. Ryan smiled as he walked over to Vav, removing the tape from his mouth.

                “Where’s X-Ray?” Vav asked staring Mad King down. Ryan walked over to the monitor accessing the security camera feed to Ray’s room, pulling it up on the screen. Vav looked at the screen, seeing Ray sitting on the couch with a controller in his hand. He froze as Ray stood up walking around the room, noticing the red and black version of his suit. Ryan saw this and he smiled as he walked back over to Vav.

                “Well he needed a new suit to go with his new job. He rather likes his new position.” He said watching Vav sink his head down to his chest.

                “You know what the best part is? He agreed all on his own.” Ryan said as he pulled out a small remote, pushing a button. Vav raised his head as he watched the screen. It was Ryan and Ray in Mad King’s office, his hands were cuffed behind his back. Then he heard Ryan began to talk.

                _“I tested you’re blood and DNA with mine and it confirmed what I thought. You have the same manipulation ability I do; just on a smaller scale...”_ Vav’s face grew white as he continued watching.

                _“So what, you just grabbed me so I can work for you and you can control how I use my power? Or what you gonna train me in the ways of the Mad and turn me into a criminal just like you?_ ” Vav heard Ray say. He couldn’t believe it; the next part catching him completely off guard. Ryan kissed him, and Ray was kissing him back.

                “ _So what do you say?”_

 _“Yes.”_ Vav shook his head, dropping it back down. He was right, he did agree out of his own free will, but that wasn't going to stop him from saving him.

                “I won’t let you use him like that! I came to save him and I’m gonna bloody do just that!” Vav shouted pulling at the restraints in anger. Ryan walked over to the lab bench picking up a roll of tape, walking back in front of Vav. He placed his hand over Vav’s mouth as he reached into his suit pocket pulling out his handkerchief with the other, clumping it up into a ball. He shoved the handkerchief in Vav's mouth, placing a piece of tape over his mouth to prevent him from spitting it out.

                “You don’t want to make things worse on yourself do you? It’s in everyone’s best interest that he doesn’t know you’re here, understand?” Ryan asked as he grabbed him by the chin. When Vav didn’t respond, his grip tightened.

                “I said do you understand?” Vav nodded, Ryan releasing his grip. Ryan made his way over to the door, motioning his hand to his pocket.

                “I think I’m gonna keep these.” He said leaving the room, locking the door behind him, not like it was really necessary. Vav hung his head not even bothering to escape. He knew for sure what he was in for; at least he thought he did.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, stay tuned.


	5. All in Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad King tries to find out what he can about X-Ray's ability from Vav. Vav decided to play hard ball and Mad King takes the challenge, unknowingly to both Ryan and Vav, X-Ray finds out that something is going on and he doesn't like what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild chapter 5 used vine whip, it was super effective.

 

 

                “You know more than what you are leading me to believe, Vav.” Ryan replied walking around him. Last week when he had shown him the security feed of Ray agreeing to work with him, he picked up on something Vav did.

                “I saw your expression when I mentioned to him that he had the manipulation ability I do. You reaction seemed genuine at first but you played it up a little too much.” Ryan paused walking around Vav. He was seated in a chair located in the center of the room. His wrists were tied behind the chair’s back, his feet tied to the legs of the chair and a piece of rope tied around his chest keeping him seated. Ryan had removed the gag when he first walked in, allowing Vav to answer his questions.

                “You knew the entire time that he had the ability, and you never _told_ him. How do you think he’s going to react to that once he finds out?” Ryan asked as he stopped in front of Vav, looking down at him. Vav stayed silent as he looked away from his gaze, giving Ryan the exact answer he needed. Ryan smiled as he went back to walking around the room. A couple minutes passed before Vav spoke up finally.

                “I was protecting him from himself. I knew how he was going to use it as soon as he found out.” Vav replied pulling against the restraints. Ryan laughed as he turned back around to face Vav.

                “How well exactly did that work out for you now?” Ryan asked, effectively silencing Vav again as he thought about how to reply to that.

                “Exactly. Which is why it’s a good thing that X-Ray has me to help him train and develop his ability. I must say he has a lot of potential once we can tap into his ability, and I believe _you_ know exactly how to do that.” Ryan said as he stopped in front of Vav again, Vav pausing before he spoke.

“I have no idea what you’re on about.” Vav replied pulling against the restraints again, trying to free himself.

“Oh, but I think you do Vav. You knew of its existence but managed to halt its growth, how?” Ryan said, leaning in closer to Vav.

“I didn’t do anything you bloody manic!” Vav replied with force. He wasn’t going to say anything, he came over here to save him, not hand him over to his arch nemesis on a silver platter.

“Fine, I guess I’m going to have to tell X-Ray that training is postponed until next week because _something_ came up. I doubt he’ll have a problem with that. I just don’t get why you are being so difficult. I will find out, either from you or not but I will find out what you know. Which reminds me, you can stay a little while longer right? What host would I be if I didn’t show you some hospitality right?” Ryan said walking over to the lab bench picking up the roll of tape and another handkerchief.  
                “Bloody wanker.” Vav managed to say before he was silenced again by Ryan stuffing the handkerchief in his mouth once more. He wrapped the tape around his mouth a few times, setting the tape back on the bench. Ryan smiled, pleased with himself as he walked over to the door, unlocking it letting the two guards who were guarding the door walk in.

“Oh look Vav; they want to show you how happy they are that you stopped by. I’ll be back later but right now I have something I have to get back to.” Ryan said as he left the room, closing the door. One guard made his way over to Vav as the other locked the door behind Mad King.

“Boss said that if we get him talking by the end of the week, we get a raise.” The guard next to Vav said to the other who joined them.

“We won’t need a week.” The other guard replied back in a threatening tone. Vav stopped struggling as he watched the two men closely, waiting for their move. This was going to be a long, painful week.

 

 

                               ________________________________________________________________

 

 

                Ray got up off the couch, bored from playing Dead Rising for the last six hours straight. He stood up and started walking around his room as he waited for Ryan to finish up with his meeting so they could start their training. He wandered aimlessly around the room for ten minutes before he decided to go for a walk around Monarch Labs. He was followed by the two guards that were posted outside his door just like Ryan had said as he went right, down the hall back to the stairs. Maybe he could wait for him in his office or see if he could get into his lab. He shook his mind free of that thought when he remembered Ryan said he only had access to certain floors and rooms within the building until he built up trust between Ryan and himself.

                “Can I wait in his office until he’s out of his meeting?” Ray asked, looking to the guards. They nodded as they led him to Ryan’s office. They stood outside the door as Ray made his way over to the couch, sitting down. He went to go pull Dwayne out of his over undies but remembered that anything he had on him was taken from him when he was first brought here. He really wished he had him to talk to right now so he could properly think about the situation. He was mainly concerned with how he was going to use his power on Ryan without him finding out about it, and to what extent. Obviously he would never kill someone and now the whole situation was screwed up because Ryan and him are like a thing now. Granted it wasn’t necessarily official but they have been spending a lot of time together in the last couple weeks.

                He got off the couch as he walked around the room, bored from staying seated in one spot. He walked over to the massive bookshelves that were in Ryan’s office, looking over the books. Not a single shelf had an empty slot. Ray looked over the collection to see if there was anything he could use. Apparently Flynt Coal had written a few detective novels, that all had the same noir detective characters and storylines, Ray finding a shelf lined with several of his novels. A majority of the rest of the books were all science and psychology based.

                Ray pulled one off the shelf, slowly flipping through the pages. He sat down at Ryan’s desk to read it. He made it through a few pages before he closed it, realizing the answer he was looking for wasn’t going to be in it. He leaned back in Ryan’s chair despairingly, shifting his position as he felt something in Ryan’s suit pocket. He sat up as he turned around to pull the mysterious object out of his pocket. He froze in his tracks as he realized he was pulling out a bunched up pair of long, red rubber gloves. He knew instantly that they were Vav’s gloves. He stared at them for a few minutes before he heard some noise outside of the room. He put them back in Ryan’s pocket as he turned back around, opening the book up to look like he was reading it.

                “Hey sorry about being late, I had a few things to take care of. Turns out I have to postpone your training until next week. I have to get some paperwork ready for the Board of Science and Engineering by the end of this week.” Ryan replied setting his files he had with him on his desk as X-Ray stood up. He walked over to Ryan pulling him close as he kissed him passionately.

                “Hey, I won’t complain, more time for me to spend playing games.” Ray replied as Ryan wrapped his arms around him.

                “What about me? After all the work I have to do, I’m definitely going to need a break.” He said back, playfully kissing his neck.

                “Only if you can win the board over.” Ray replied back jokingly making Ryan chuckle.

                “I don’t know, I hear I can be very convincing.” Ryan replied trying to be seductive which just made Ray laugh instead of falling for it.

                “You need to work a little bit more on your pick up lines.” Ray replied walking over to the door.

                “And you need to work more on your manners.” Ryan replied following him out of the room.

 

 

                               ______________________________________________________________________

 

 

                Ryan crawled out of Ray’s bed once he was sure he was sound asleep. He pulled on his clothes, walking over to the door, shutting it quietly so he didn’t wake him. He made his way to his lab which was on the same floor as where he was keeping Vav. He heard a muffled scream, realizing that he still had two guards with Vav in the holding room. He unlocked the door, walking in as he watched the guards taking turns hitting Vav, trying to get him to say mercy. He told the guards to stop as he got closer to them. They slowly backed away from Vav, turning to leave the room, closing the door behind them.

                Ryan looked down at him, seeing the new bruises forming on his face. His nose was bleeding and he had a few more cuts over his body that were bleeding also. Vav kept his head down, breathing harshly through his nose. Ryan walked around him, watching as he just sat there, thinking of what to do with him. If plan A didn’t work you knew for sure that he had not only had a plan B, but all the way to plan Z. Ryan had the whole rest of the week to get him to talk, now that Ray wasn’t going to come looking for him if he was busy with writing a report. When Vav looked up, Ryan could see now he had a black eye and his face was almost void of emotion.

                “Are you ready to tell me what I need to know?” Ryan asked as he placed his hand under Vav’s chin, making him look at him. He knew exactly what he was going to say, which meant he gets to have some fun this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to emotionally destroy you all.


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan manages to convince Vav to tell him what he needs to know about X-Ray's ability. Vav's worried that no one knows he's there besides Ryan. He figured someone was going to figure it out sooner or later, hoping it to be sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I'll just leave this here.

                It had been two days and the guard’s attempts to get Vav to talk were going nowhere. Ryan knew Vav was going to be tough to break. It was late so he didn’t have to worry about Ray wandering around, Ryan having checked the cameras seeing him passed out on the couch with a controller in his hand. Ryan decided that he was going to handle things himself as he radioed the guards telling them to leave the room and call it a night. Ryan heard the guards heading to the stairs, hearing their footsteps fade into the distance. He left his office as he walked down to the end of the hall, opening the door.

                He was greeted by the sight of a very beaten Vav sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His hair was disheveled and his suit was torn and bloody. The gag was removed, Ryan watching a small string of blood fall from the corner of his mouth. Ryan could hardly believe the sight before him, Vav was his to play with because he was the only one who knew he was really here. Ryan walked over to the table picking up a small, torn piece of cloth. He walked back over to Vav who instinctively recoiled from the proximity.

                “Vav, I know what happened but relax. I’m trying to help clean you up a bit.” He said lightly placing a hand to Vav’s face as his other hand wiped the blood from his face and around his mouth. He had a couple new scratches on his face and the bruise around his eye has gotten a little worse. Vav winced as he felt the cloth go over the fresh wounds. His arms hung loosely behind him, the rope around his wrists leaving him with rope burns and scratched wrists from his attempts at struggling. After he had cleaned what he could, he placed the now bloodstained rag back on the lab bench. He slowly turned around to face Vav who was now resting his head against the back of the chair.

                “I need to know how you knew about his powers and what you did to X-Ray to get its development to halt. If you can stop its growth you know a lot more than what you are saying.” He said as he slowly walked over to Vav, stopping a few feet in front of him as he hung his head down. He knew one way or another Ryan was going to find out what he wanted from him, he had the technology, yet he was giving Vav the option to tell him himself. Vav shifted around in the chair trying to sit up straight without whimpering in pain. For a few seconds a small frown was displayed across Ryan’s face, the reason being because of X-Ray, He was hurting X-Ray by hurting his best friend. The frown disappearing before Vav saw his face.

                “Like I told you before, I don’t bloody know what you’re talking about.” Vav replied, his voice a little raspy. Ryan shook his head as he brought his hands together behind his back, appearing more superior in his stance.

                “Why must you insist on making this difficult? I will find out what you know, I was just trying to see if you would willingly tell me first.” Ryan replied watching Vav’s movements. He froze for a second; worrying about the other ways he had for making him talk

                “Why would I tell you how to control and hurt him? You will get nothing from me.” Vav replied back trying to struggle against the restraints. Ryan gasped, placing a hand over his chest.

                “Ouch Vav, that one cut me deep, but I got one better. X-Ray seemed pretty confident that you weren’t going to show after everything that happened. He thinks you were right for abandoning him.” Ryan said as he walked closer to Vav. Vav swallowed hard realizing how hurt Ray must be, realizing how Ryan convinced Ray to join him. He made him believe that was the case. Right after the video call, he knew Ryan fucked with his mind while he was vulnerable.

                “As far as he knows, he was right.” Ryan said as he bent down and began untying Vav’s feet from the chair. He stood up, walking behind him untying to rope from his chest. He slowly untied the rope from Vav’s wrists, Vav sitting there dumbfounded but concerned as to what was going to happen. Ryan walked in front of him, holding one of the ropes in hand, pulling Vav up out of the chair. He turned him around tying his wrist together again, tying them tightly as Vav winced at the pain from the rope irritating the burns he already had.

                “You had your chance to tell me but I guess you need some encouragement. I wonder if you’ll be just as easy to reconsider like X-Ray was.” Ryan said as he walked Vav over to a metal table that was in the room, bending him over it. He grabbed two more pieces of rope, tying Vav’s ankles to the legs of the table. Ryan walked over to the lab bench picking up a few things before he walked back over to Vav. Ryan set something on the table before he place his hand in the middle of Vav’s back keeping him in place over the table.

                “I had time to prepare, unlike X-Ray _I_ figured you would show up.” Ryan said as he pressed a button on a small remote in his other hand. Two metal bars appeared next to Vav, just below his shoulder blades. They fell slowly over Vav’s back, meeting each other over his back, locking together. The metal bars kept Vav in place, bent over the table, unable to get up. Vav tested their durability as he tried to push himself off the table but it was no use, he was already too weak and he didn’t have any of his weapons at his disposal.  Ryan picked up the other item off the table as Vav began to speak.

                “I won’t let you use X-Ray, he’s-.” Vav managed to say before he was cut off by a large, red, rubber ball being shoved in his mouth, Ryan tying the straps tightly behind his head. Ryan smiled, pleased with the sight before him. Muffled words from Vav tried to reason with him but he just stood there, watching him as he struggled against the binds.

                “He’s capable of so much power that he never even knew about. I think you should reconsider.” Ryan said as he slowly ran his hand down Vav’s back. Vav’s body tensed as a warning to the signal he was getting from his brain. Ryan was going to convince Vav to give up his friend like that. Ryan slowly bent down, kissing at Vav’s neck, a small moan making its presence known behind the gag. Vav was shocked by the sound as he felt a smile form around Ryan’s lips as he began to leave hickies on him. His hand made his way to Vav’s ass, giving it a good squeeze earning another moan from Vav.

                “What a big game you talked up, look at you, I barely touched you and you’re already moaning.” Ryan said as his hand slowly ventured to Vav’s crotch, slowly palming at the bulge that was beginning to form, earning another moan from Vav. What was he doing, letting himself come undone under his nemesis? His own body was betraying him, hell; he was betraying X-Ray. Ryan managed to bring Vav back to the real world again as he began kissing at his neck again. Ryan pulled himself off of Vav, ripping apart what was left of his suit, pulling it down to his ankles along with his boxers. Vav tried to protest but his words left his lips in jumbled bits of sound. Ryan laced his hand in Vav’s brunette hair, pulling it back, earning another moan from the hero.

                “Let’s see if you last as long as your friend did.” Ryan said picking up a small metal ring, covered in rubber as he released his grip from his hair. He brought his free hand down, slowly pumping Vav’s member. Before Vav was completely hard Ryan placed the ring over his member, rolling it down to the base. Vav whined at the pressure he felt as he began struggling at how tight it was. Ryan ignored this as he continued to stroke Vav’s erection, making sure he was fully hard before he pulled away. Vav moaned when the friction stopped, he struggled against the rope around his wrist, figuring out what it was.

                “Although this ring has an added component to it.” Ryan said as he picked up a small remote from the table, pressing the button twice. A vibration began picking up speed at the base of his member, making him moan and pull at the restraints. He bit down on the gag hard, trying to hold back his moans.

                “We’re only getting started Vav, I wanna see how far I can bent you before you break.” Ryan said as he picked up a small bottle of lube off the table, pouring some in his hand, coating his fingers. He placed a lubed finger to Vav’s entrance, slowly pushing in, letting him adjust to the intrusion. Once Vav relaxed he slowly began pumping his finger in an out, adding a second. Vav let out a moan as his mind became clouded from all the sensations he was experiencing. Ryan hooked his fingers, hitting his prostate earning another moan from the younger man. He added a third digit as he began pumping faster, aiming for the bundle of nerves on every motion.

                Vav whined when Ryan removed his hand, the vibration driving him crazy as he got no release. Ryan walked over to the lab bench picking something up as he walked back over to him. Ryan set a small black remote on the table as he picked up the bottle of lube. He lathered the butt plug in a generous amount before he slowly pressed it to Vav’s entrance. Vav took a deep breath as Ryan slowly pushed it all the way in. His hand slowly left the plug, making its way to Vav’s right ass cheek, slapping it earning a gasp from Vav, Ryan rubbing his hand over the red mark that was slowly forming.

                “I want to see you beg me to let you cum. You’ll be telling me what I want to know in no time.” Ryan said as he picked the black remote up off the table, pressing the first button. Vav pulled against the restraints as he felt the vibration grow inside him. Ryan smirked as he hit the second button, listening to Vav moan as the vibration picked up speed. He walked in front of him watching the drool fall from below the gag, over his reddened lips, down his chin. Ryan palmed at his erection over his kilt, watching Vav struggle against the sensations. Vav began shaking his head as he tried to say something.

                “You know what to say if you want it to stop.” Ryan said walking back behind him, slowly pumping Vav’s member with the pre cum that was leaking from the head. He could feel the pressure building, knowing he couldn’t handle it anymore.

                “Please…” Vav managed to say through the gag. Ryan’s free hand began untying the gag, slowly removing it from his mouth.

                “P-please, I’ll tell you e-everything, just please l-let me cum.” Vav managed to say though the moans. Ryan removed his hand from his erection, picking up the remote. Vav sighed as he felt one vibration stop, Ryan slowly removing the butt plug, setting on the lab bench. Ryan picked up the other small remote hitting the button two more times stopping the vibration on his member. Ryan let his kilt fall to the floor as he picked up a condom off the table. He opened it, rolling it over his member as his picked up the bottle of lube, coating his member as he lined up with Vav’s entrance. He pushed himself all the way in, earning a loud moan from Vav. Ryan smirked as he began to thrust into him, one of his hands holding onto the rope around Vav’s wrist for leverage.

                “Say my name when you are going to cum.” Ryan said as he started thrusting harder into Vav. He moaned, biting his lip as the ring held him back from release as Ryan worked himself up.

                “Are you going to tell me what I need to know after I let you cum?” Ryan asked as he picked up his pace, aiming for the bundle of nerves on every thrust, turning Vav into a drooling mess.

                “Y-yes.” Vav managed to reply.

                “Yes what?” Ryan replied reaching his other hand to Vav’s hair, pulling hard.

                “Yes, King. Please let me cum.” Vav begged, the pressure being too much to handle. Ryan smiled as he reached down, pulling the ring off of Vav’s member, setting it on the table. It wasn’t too long before Vav was screaming his name as he came, Ryan following shortly after him. He slowly pulled out, removing the condom, tying it off as he threw it in the trash. He picked up his kilt, buckling his belt. He straightened out his shirt, tucking it in before he knelt down, pulling up Vav’s boxers and the bottom part of his suit.

                “See, it wasn’t so hard now was it?” Ryan asked as he picked the ball gag up off the table, walking back in front of Vav. He wanted to collapse both from exhaustion and guilt. He had turned on his best friend. X-Ray probably would say they were even now, the thought making Vav smile a little.

                “Considering how late it is, I think we both just need to rest after a negotiation like this.” Ryan said as he placed the gag back in Vav’s mouth, tying the straps tightly behind his head. Vav tried to say something in protest but only sounds came out through the gag.

                “The guards will be in in the morning to help you get up and change your seating arrangement.” Ryan said as he walked over to the door, leaving Vav alone, still bent over the table. He couldn’t believe he betrayed X-Ray like that, agreeing to tell Ryan how to use him as a weapon once he completely unlocks his ability. He couldn’t believe he let himself get used by Ryan like that. His chances of escaping were slim if Ray really had no idea he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, someone will figure it out, but who?


	7. A Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't exactly go as planned. Vav revealed X-Ray's ability to Ryan and shortly after that X-Ray confronted Ryan about Vav's gloves. Both resulting in bad news for the duo and X-Ray risking everything to keep Vav safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the emotionally turmoil you are about to experience.

                Vav was alone, both physically and mentally. He had been beating himself up the last week about what he _agreed_ to do. He tried to tell himself that he did nothing wrong with keeping X-Ray’s ability from him. He did it to protect him. Now he had to tell Ryan how he did it. It had been about two months now since X-Ray was taken. Vav knew what he had done for X-Ray was going to wear off soon making him highly vulnerable to Ryan’s manipulations. Vav was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open on his right. Ryan walked in, alone. He slowly walked over to Vav who was restrained to the chair again, just like before.

                “So are you ready to tell me how you halted his ability?” Ryan said as he stopped in front of Vav, bringing his arms together behind his back, his stance larger. Vav turned his head away, thinking of any way he had to free himself, to save X-Ray before anything happened. He pulled at the restraints, testing them but even that little movement made him feel like his body was one giant bruise. He nodded slowly, watching as Ryan’s mouth smirked ever so slightly. He reached his hand out, removing the tape from Vav’s mouth, allowing him to speak.

                “Well?” Ryan asked as he rolled the tape into a ball, throwing it in the trash. He leaned against one of the lab benches, watching Vav’s movements. Vav swallowed hard as he considered his options.

                “It’s my DNA…” Vav paused, his voice hoarse from being gagged pretty much the whole time he’s been here.

                “There’s something in it that halts his ability.” Vav said keeping his head practically in his chest as he spoke. He couldn’t believe he was brought to this point, turning on his best friend like this.

                “Every few months I give him a shot while he’s asleep that renders it inactive until it’s time for another shot. Since it’s been about a couple months since the last one it’s beginning to wear off.” Vav finished as he leaned his head against the back of the chair in anger as he watched Ryan. He was almost calm as he listened to Vav. Ryan had a quizzical look over his face as he listened to him continue.

                “When we first met as lads, his ability wasn’t really anything to worry about…” Vav replied as he slowly trailed off. He thought if he should continue or not. If he told Ryan everything, that would be it. Vav would lose X-Ray completely.

                “Come on now Vav, continue.” Ryan said as he stood up, walking over to Vav with a look of pure intrigue growing across his face. Vav swallowed hard, considering the options before him, none of which he liked. He already betrayed him, so why not continue. He knew Ryan was the only one who knew he was here, he had no one who was coming to look for him.

                “But, once he experienced any form of emotional distress or his emotions got too intense for him, he was your worst nightmare. He even bloody used his ability against me a few times. I needed to save him from himself, so I came up with a plan. Because of how he acted when I was around him, I found a solution. One shot of an antidote that is spliced with my DNA every few months kept him in check.” Vav finished, avoiding the look Ryan was giving him. How could he have done this? He just served his best friend to Ryan on a goddamn silver platter. He didn’t even have to look at Ryan to know he had the biggest grin across his face. It made Vav’s stomach turn as he pulled in anger against the ropes keeping him bound to the chair.

                “How very interesting Vav. For someone who claims to care so much for him, you turned on him fast. As for his ability though, an emotional loose cannon can prove difficult to control but I think I have that under control right now. You said your antidote would wear off soon, how long do you think that will be? A couple days or so?” Ryan asked, walking around Vav slowly. Vav nodded slowly going back to pulling against the restraints, slowly loosening them. Vav was too upset with himself that he didn’t really notice, given what he just did.

                “Well, in that case I guess time's almost up. I will prepare a new place for you to _stay_ , now that I know you affect him I need to make sure we have no interferences when his training starts up. We can worry about that though once X-Ray is asleep.” Ryan replied as he picked up the roll of tape, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket. He walked over to Vav, shoving the handkerchief in his mouth, wrapping the tape over his mouth a few times, making sure he couldn’t make too much noise. He checked the restraints, tightening them up before he left.

                “I hate to have to cut our time short but Ray’s waiting for me in my office. I told him I had a board meeting. These guards should keep you company until I return later.” Ryan said walking over to the door, letting the two guards from before in. Vav tensed up, unsure of what was going to happen now. He told Ryan everything about X-ray’s ability, practically told him how to use it against him as well.

                “See you soon Vav, well only when I need you that is.” Ryan said as he left, locking the door behind him. He heard the guards take over, hearing Vav’s muffled cries of pain. He started down the hall to his office, slowing down as he saw Ray leave his office. Ryan was weary but didn’t show it as he continued down the hall, meeting Ray half way.

                “You get tired of waiting for me to get back?” Ryan asked, staying calm as he embraced Ray in a hug, leaning in for a kiss. Ray kissed him back as his hands ran over the muscles of his back. Ray broke the kiss as he walked back to Ryan’s office motioning for him to follow. Ryan cocked an eyebrow but followed along anyway. Ray walked into his office, Ryan following, shutting the door behind them. He turned around noticing Ray was leaning against his desk. Ryan slowly made his way over to Ray but stopped right in his tracks. Ray had pulled out Vav’s gloves from behind his back. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, just staring at each other.

                “What about them X-Ray?” Ryan replied breaking the silence. His tone was calm, not affected by the appearance of the gloves before him.

                “What about them?! Is that all you have to fucking say about them?” Ray replied furious, throwing the gloves back on the desk as he stood up, making his way over to Ryan.

                “Those mean nothing now that you’re on my side.” Ryan replied cold. Ray was boiling in his own anger now.

                “What do you mean nothing? He’s my best friend!” Ray screamed as he went to throw a punch at Ryan. Ryan didn’t hesitate as he grabbed Ray’s arm, twisting it behind his back, slamming him down on the desk. Ryan grabbed his other arm, holding them both behind his back as he reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of rope he had on him from earlier. He tied Ray’s wrists together tightly, making sure he couldn’t get loose.

                “X-Ray, why couldn’t you have just followed along like you were supposed to? You still agreed to work for me, too bad now it will be as a prisoner. I thought we had made some progress but I guess not.” Ryan said as he pulled Ray up off the desk, leading him to the door. Ray began struggling against him as Ryan lead him down the hall, stopping next to the room Vav was in. There was a blacked out window in front of them that looked into the room, Ryan flipped the switch located to the left of the window. The window slowly cleared, allowing a view into the room, Ray lost his color when he saw Vav tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He stood there watching in shock as the guards took turns punching him over and over again.

                “You will continue to do as I say or things get even worse for your friend here.” Ryan proposed, keeping his grip tight on Ray’s arm. He could see that his suit was ripped and he was bleeding from several cuts that were scattered across his body. He wasn’t even trying to fight back, he was just _sitting there_ , taking every punch that came for him. It killed him as he stood there, forced to watch it happen. He dropped his head as Ryan pressed the button again, the window slowly fading back to black. Ray tried to struggle to free himself from Ryan’s grasp but it didn’t work, nothing worked. Ryan led Ray to the stairwell, expecting to head up to his room but instead Ryan dragged him down a couple floors. Several doors lined the hall that they entered, each one having a plate for the multitude of different rooms that were on the floor. Ryan stopped, shoving Ray against the wall next to one of the doors.

                “Do you agreed to my offer or should I let the guards know not to hold back?” Ryan asked as he pressed Ray harder into the wall. Ray winced in pain thinking about his answer.

                “I agree just, _leave him out of it_.” Ray replied back with force, struggling against the rope and Ryan. Ryan smiled as he pulled him off the wall, Ray getting a good look at the name plate next to the room. _Holding Room 4_. Ryan opened the door, pushing Ray into the room. Every wall in the room was made of metal paneling, the light from the room reflecting off the silver panels. The room had five things in it: a bed, a wooden table, a chair, a camera in the right corner of the room and a small monitor built into the left wall of the room. It was on but there was nothing playing on the screen. The room wasn’t small; it also wasn’t really big either.

                “Your training will start the end of this week, but don’t let that give you comfort; you are a prisoner instead of a partner. You are not allowed to leave this room and if you do you will either be escorted by me or by two of my guards. If only you left well enough alone you would still have what freedom you had.” Ryan replied entering the room behind Ray, shutting and locking the door. Ray slowly backed away from Ryan as he walked closer to him. Ryan grabbed Ray, forcing him into the metal chair that was next to the monitor on the wall. Ryan grabbed his shoulder tightly, holding him in place as he pulled a small red remote out of his pocket.

                “Lean back and put your legs against the legs of the chair.” Ryan said, giving Ray some encouragement by pulling him closer to the back of the chair. Ray brought his legs against the chairs, leaning back a little more as Ryan pushed the button on the remote. Two metal bars sprung from the legs of the chair, closing tightly around Ray’s ankles with a click. A third bar emerged from the back of the chair, closing itself flush against Ray’s chest, locking into place. Ryan removed his grip from Ray’s shoulder as he placed the remote back in his pocket. Ray tried to struggle but it was no use.

                “You had to snoop and ruin everything, but now I guess we won’t have a problem getting you to grow your ability. Well now that I have a pretty effective bargaining chip that is.” Ryan replied as he walked back in front of Ray. Ray’s face was covered in silent anger, practically hitting Ryan with laser eyes instead of glasses. Ryan chuckled as he walked over to the door, unlocking it.

                “Now if you excuse me, I have a shipment going out that needs to be supervised.” Ryan said as he left, shutting and locking the door behind him, Ray hearing his footsteps slowly fade away. He struggled hard against the restraints, not even having a plan if he could get out. The only thing he knew now was that Vav was no longer going to be hurt. Ray took his place. He had to; it was his fault that Vav got caught up in this mess. He had to do what was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed even though things are in the state they are now but trust me, they'll make it out of this.


	8. How Far To Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vav is moved far enough away so that he doesn't interfere with X-Ray's training. While Vav was being kept in the basement of Monarch Labs Ryan decided to assign him a personal bodyguard who Vav believes he can convince to help him. X-Ray finally finds out what his abilities are capable of with some help from Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have asked, now you shall receive.

                Out of everything, the thought of not knowing what was going to happen next scared him. I mean yeah he has taken on the Mad King before but not like this. The only think that mattered right now was that Vav is safe. Granted he was still a hostage but now that Ray agreed to do what Ryan wants, Vav was safe from being beaten or hurt. Ray thought of it as one last selfless act before who knows what happens to him. Did he mention his training started today, one thing he for sure wasn’t looking forward to? He had no idea what to expect, all he knew was he probably wasn’t going to like it. The only thing that mattered to him that was motivation enough was that as long as he did what Ryan said Vav was safe. Ray turned his attention to Ryan who entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

                                               __________________________________________________

 

 

                _“You know what to do, correct?”_

_“Yes, he won’t be a problem.”_

_“I need to know I can rely on you to make sure he stays put.”_

_“The blue one won’t give you trouble again.”_

_“Good.”_

                                               __________________________________________________

 

 

                The guards had moved Vav to another room in the basement of Monarch Labs. The room could be described as if a cell met a dungeon and had a kid. The room was surrounded by cold, gray walls made of stone. The wall on the left of the room had shackles and chains attached to it in various places. The only furniture in the room was a metal chair and a table to match, a bed and a security camera in the right corner in the front of the room. He was seated on the bed with his hands behind his back. When the guards brought him here they had tied his wrists together, painfully tight, and were told to leave him that way until he was to be “needed” again. The door to the room was made of metal; he figured it was made of iron based on its color and feel. It had a small barred window that looked out into the hallway of wherever he was.

                Vav looked up as he heard the two guards that were posted outside the door talking. The only solace he found in this situation was that he wasn’t getting beaten anymore, he was just sort of here. He knew perfectly well of what his position was in Ryan’s plan. He was to be a prisoner, to be hidden away so that no one knew that he was even there at all. He doubted Ray even knew anything, Ryan said he believed he wasn’t even gonna show. ‘ _How could he even think that?_ ’ he thought. Ryan really must have done a number on Ray mentally to even get him to consider that was a possibility. Of course he would come, he knew that the Ray he saw was the one being manipulated and used by Ryan and not his best friend. He couldn’t really do anything now even if he wanted to, being locked away in a cement room, bound and wounded. Any movement he made it would make his body hurt, his muscles sore and skin bruised and cut. The only good thing is now he had time to sit and heal, hopefully. His attention was shifted to the guards again, this time hearing a third voice join the mix, and it wasn’t Ryan.

                “Your place has been taken by me.” The low growl of a voice replied. Vav stood up seeing the guards leave down the right of the hall, as he got closer he saw a shadow reflecting on the wall opposite to the room. Could that be who he thought it was? The growl in the voice, the curly locks outlined in the shadow. Vav slowly edged closer to the door, cautious of what he might find lurking behind it. Vav slowly began to speak.

                “Mogar?” He asked worried about the answer he might receive. He saw the shadow move across the wall as a figure appeared at the window.

                “Hello blue one.” Mogar replied, a smile growing across his face revealing his fangs. Vav took a step back, completely taken aback by the whole thing. Ryan even had Mogar working for him, and he was sent to look after him. Mogar unlocked the door, entering the room as he shut the door behind himself. Vav took a step back, unsure how to react to him being here. Mogar slowly inched closer to Vav, his walk predatory.

                “Mad King asked me to watch you and make sure you can’t cause trouble.” Maybe Vav could find a way to convince him to help him somehow, get him to work as a double agent of sorts. If he wanted to get out he is going to need help and Mogar just might be the only solution he has. The only problem was that Mogar seemed different from how he was when they first met, he was unsure of how but he knew something was off.

                “You’re working for him?” Vav asked worryingly. If Mogar’s involved he knew nothing good was going to come from it. Vav took a deep breath slowly regaining his composer.

                “He figured I would be a good distraction for you.” Mogar replied as he began to walk closer to Vav. Vav’s back had met the cold stone of the back wall, Mogar closing the distance between them. Vav was unsure how to feel about the predatory vibe he was receiving from Mogar. There was something different about him that he couldn’t quiet put his finger on. Vav’s train of thought was immediately derailed as Mogar’s lips met his. After their first encounter with Mogar after the run in with the Winer, Vav couldn’t deny that he was strangely attracted to the mysterious, pelt-wearing vigilante. Vav allowed himself to give in, kissing him back, hungry for more. Vav struggled against the restraints wanting nothing more than to run his hands all over Mogar’s body, to feel his muscles beneath his touch.

                “That’s not how this is going to work, I’m in charge here.” Mogar replied as he slowly began kissing at Vav’s neck. A gasp escaped Vav’s lips, his body heating up beneath his suit from his touch. Vav’s mind was focused on how Mogar slowly traced his hands over his slender body, being cautious of every cut and bruise mapped out across it. Vav let out a small moan as Mogar’s hand made its way to Vav’s ass, giving it a good squeeze. Mogar smiled, happy with how fast Vav was unraveling under him.

                Mogar pulled away from Vav as he led him over to the bed. Mogar sat down on the edge of the mattress, motioning for Vav to join him. Vav walked over to him, slowly straddling his lap as he began to kiss his neck. Mogar wrapped his arms around Vav to keep him steady. Vav pulled away from his neck to take a deep breath. Mogar took this opportunity to begin biting at Vav’s neck again. Vav let out another moan as he slowly began to grind his hips against Mogar’s. The friction he created earned him a low growl from Mogar as he began to suck and bite at Vav’s neck hungrily. The action making Vav moan again, this time a little louder than before. Mogar pulled away from Vav as he rolled him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Mogar’s hands made their way to Vav’s chest, slowly running his hands down and across his stomach as he leaned down to kiss him.

                “Someone enjoys this.” Mogar replied, smirking as he pulled away from the kiss. Vav blushed from the remark, he was attracted to him for sure, don’t get him wrong, but this felt wrong. It felt wrong but he didn’t want it to stop either. He was completely overtaken by his emotions as they ran wild throughout his mind. Mogar slowly pulled Vav’s suit up revealing his chest as he slowly kissed down it. Vav moaned, slowly twisting his body beneath Mogar, wanting more attention, needing more friction. Mogar caught on, more than willing to help him with what he needed. He let go of Vav’s suit, letting it rest below his armpits as he traced small kisses down his chest and stomach. When he reached his stomach he sat up, pulling Vav’s pants off, along with his boxers, throwing them on the floor next to the bed.

                Mogar reached into his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom, setting them on the bed. He flipped him onto his stomach, helping him onto his knees as he pulled Vav’s back flush against his chest. He began biting his neck, slowly moving down to his shoulder as one hand held him up as the other made its way to Vav’s growing erection, slowly stroking him. Vav let out a moan as he tried to reach for Mogar, wanting to get his hands on him. Mogar smirked as he kept Vav’s hands in place.

                “I don’t think so Vav.” Mogar said as he bit down on his shoulder, earning yet another moan from the younger man. Mogar pushed Vav back down, keeping him on his knees but making sure he kept his head down against the mattress. Mogar pulled his pants off as he began pumping his own member. He picked up the condom, rolling it down his erect member. He reached for the lube with a smirk slowly growing across his face. He poured some in his hand, lubing up his own member. He wiped his hand off on the bed spread, lining his member up with Vav’s entrance. He grabbed the rope around Vav’s wrists as he slowly pushed himself in, allowing him time to adjust to the new intrusion. Vav let a moan escape his lips once Mogar began to move his hips back and forth.

                Vav couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe that Mogar was treating him like this. Mogar interrupted Vav’s thought process as he began to thrust faster, picking up speed as he earned a few more moans from Vav. Mogar smirked as his free hand made its way to Vav’s straining erection. He slowly began pumping him in time with his thrusts, using the pre cum as lube. Vav pulled against the rope from the sensations.

                “You love when someone’s in charge don’t you?” Mogar asked as he thrusted harder into Vav, hitting the bundle of nerves on pretty much every motion. Vav was reduced to a moaning, drooling mess as Mogar continued to pound into him. Every thrust, every stroke over his member brought him closer and closer to his climax. Mogar picked up on this as he kept his pace, gripping the base of Vav’s member tightly as he increased his rhythm, driving Vav completely insane with pleasure. Mogar had the strength and stamina to keep this up longer but Vav didn’t as he slowly fell apart beneath his grip.

                “You want release? Beg me for it.” Mogar replied as he picked up his pace, keeping his grip tight around Vav’s erection. Vav shook his head, moaning loud as his ass got pounded into.

                “P-Please…” Vav asked trying to keep his head down on the mattress as he pulled at the rope around his wrists. Mogar smirked, showing off his teeth once again as he kept up the pace, hand still tight around Vav’s erection. Mogar could feel himself getting close as well.

                “Please what?” Mogar asked as he watched Vav fall to pieces beneath him. Vav could barely get a reply out between moans, but he managed, sort of.

                “P-Please… let m-me cum.” Vav replied, his erection straining for release, the pressure building up was too much, he couldn’t take much more of it. Mogar smiled releasing his grip on his member. He gave Vav a few good thrusts, hitting the bundle of nerves every time, sending him through his climax, Mogar following shortly behind him. He pulled out, tying off the condom, throwing it in the trash next to the bed. Mogar untied the rope around Vav’s wrists, allowing him to let himself get dressed again. After Vav was fully clothed once again, Mogar tightly retied his hands behind his back again. Mogar nodded to the camera in the room when Vav was looking away from him.

                “I doubt you’ll be a problem now, but just remember this. I do have a bad side you don’t want to see but I doubt you will. It’s in your best judgment that you stay here, with me.” Mogar replied walking over to Vav who was standing near the small window in the room. It allowed some of the moonlight that was shining to come in, letting the floor glow beneath the window where he stood. Vav didn’t know what to say to that as he turned around, facing Mogar.

 

                                               ________________________________________________________

 

 

                “Well now that he’s busy, we can finally begin your training, what do you say?” Ryan asked as he made his way over to Ray who was still tied to the chair. Ryan had made him watch the whole thing on the monitor in his room. He lowered his head down in anger. Ryan did it again, managing to get his way into his mind again. He promised him one thing then went behind his back and did another. He was so tired of the crap that he pulled the whole time he was here, if only he was tougher. He would attack Ryan with everything he’s got and… _*smash*._ What the hell was that? Ray looked up noticing the monitor was shattered, the screen was in a million pieces lying on the floor under it.

                “So, that’s the true power of your ability.” Ryan replied walking around Ray. Ray was shocked, completely taken off guard. _“I did that?”_ Ray thought, not really sure of what just happened. Ryan stopped in front of him; he turned, meeting Ray with a big grin on his face.

                “This is going to be interesting to say the least.” Ryan said, watching Ray’s eyes go wide. He did make that happen, but how and why?

                “Oh X-Ray, you have no idea how special you are.” Ryan said coyly, letting the grin turn into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that's what y'all wanted in a Movav fic, well maybe, I hope.


	9. Before I Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was starting to get a hang of his powers now. He had a plan to save Vav and himself and get themselves out of Monarch Labs. Then Ray got found out and has to face the truth from Vav, Ryan figuring that now was a better time than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is sorry and enjoy.

                “Come on now X-ray, it’s not that hard. All you have to do is focus on the box and make it move.” Ryan said as he walked around the room behind X-Ray. They were training in one of the training rooms he had set for X-Ray now that he knew what he was capable of doing. Ray was, for lack of a better word, unable to get a reaction close enough to when he blew up the monitor. He was able to make some objects move maybe an inch in any direction, and that was about it. He was trying not to get frustrated about it because Ryan said he needed to have control over his emotions so his powers didn’t go haywire on him.

                “I’m trying dude, it’s not as easy as it sounds you know.” Ray said back a little annoyed. He had been trying to get the box to move more than two feet across the table for more than three hours. The box was about a foot away from its starting position which meant he could move it, finally accepting this power was a thing he had now. He just couldn’t figure out how to move the box more than three inches at a time. Ryan’s incessant words of encouragement were making it difficult for him to concentrate, irritated by the whole thing.

                “Put yourself into the box, you are now the box and you want to move as the box.” Ryan said as he placed his hands on Ray’s shoulders. Ray took a deep breath as he tried to focus on what Ryan said to do. He closed his eyes as Ryan began to speak again.

                “Good, now concentrate on movement. You want to move, now make the box move.” He said, taking his hands off of his shoulders, allowing him to concentrate without distraction. Ray nodded as he opened his eyes, focusing on the box. “ _Movement, just move it.’_ Ray thought to himself as the box started to move another inch or two. He dropped his head down, letting out a sigh, disappointed with himself.

                “Not bad, you’re doing fine X-Ray. Now try to make the box levitate instead of just moving it. You can move it fine, now I just want to see if you can get it to levitate. I believe in you X-Ray, you can do this.” Ryan said as Ray looked back to the box again. He had no idea how he was going to get it to levitate if he could only move the damn thing a couple inches.

                “This is where your emotions come in. Again, put yourself into the box. Be the box and think of flying, or just floating, about escaping to somewhere. Put those feelings into the box and you should get it to levitate.” Ryan said walking around Ray, watching him close his eyes again as he focused, regaining his center. He focused hard on the feeling of flight, he tried thinking of what it would be like to float but that wasn’t working. He ignored Ryan, trying to block everything out but his mind only focused on one thing. Setting Vav free and the two of them finally kicking Ryan’s butt and getting out of here, if they were together Ryan didn’t stand a chance.

                “Nice job X-Ray.” Ryan said as Ray opened his eyes to find the box levitating over the table. It was a little shaky and unbalanced as Ray watched it slowly fall back down onto the table with a thud. The uneven landing caused the box to fall over, spilling its contents onto the table. Ryan left Ray’s side to go pick up some computer chips and other small computer junk. Once he was done he put the box back in its starting position as he turned, looking at Ray curiously.

                “I knew you could do it X-Ray. Once you get your emotions under control we can work on just how to summon any emotion you need for any situation. For now you have a grasp on how to make objects levitate. Right now I believe you deserve a break from all your training today.” Ryan said walking back over to Ray with a small smile on his face. Ray returned the smile as Ryan walked him back to the holding room he was in.

                He had been training for two weeks now and he was progressing nicely for Ryan’s taste. He could move objects but that was about all they could manage to unlock from his ability so far. He couldn’t believe he was allowing Ryan to help him train his abilities, like he wasn’t capable of doing it himself.

                He had no idea where Vav was now since Ray agreed to work with Ryan and keep him safe. He couldn’t believe that Ryan caught Vav; he managed to best Vav of all people. All Ray knew now was that Mogar was in charge of watching him, and apparently butt-fucking him too while he’s at it. Ray figured Mogar was nothing but a pawn is Ryan's game of chess, one step ahead of them and nothing proved it more than that. Some lousy, pelt-wearing freak who can’t even tell the difference between good and crazy was butt-fucking Vav to keep him occupied. That pissed him off and his abilities were barely developed enough to do anything about it, well that’s what Ryan thought at least. Ray was holding back somewhat, but not enough to where it really made a difference, but what Ryan saw was just the surface. As much as he hated it he had to keep training with Ryan before he could even think of trying to use it to escape.

                _Escape._

                The only thing he wished he could do. He couldn’t do it by himself, he needs Vav’s help, and he needed Vav to tell him what he should do. With things how they are now he wouldn’t be able to reach Vav if he wanted too, let alone take on Ryan by himself if he ran into him before he managed to get to Vav. He had no idea where Ryan had moved him. Even with X-Ray’s powers as they are now they would be useless in a fight against Ryan. How was he going to do it?

 

                                               _________________________________________________

 

                Ryan was sitting at his desk in his office going over the findings from the new blood and DNA tests they did on Ray. His monitor was on, having two security camera feeds pulled up on screen. There were two live video feeds split screened on the monitor, one was the camera in X-Ray’s holding room, the other from the camera in the cell Vav was being held in. Vav’s leg was shackled to the left wall of the room, giving him maybe ten feet to move around the room. He stopped walking, bending down to try and get his foot out of the shackle for the hundredth time. He gave up, sitting on the floor, giving the camera a death glare. Ryan laughed as he watched Vav start trying again as he shifted his attention to the camera feed of Ray’s room. He was practicing his ability with the few objects he had to work with in the room. He was slowly moving the metal chair, inching it across the floor.

                “That’s right X-Ray, keep practicing. Soon you will be a fine apprentice for me, when the time comes.” Ryan said as he continued looking over the results to the test, raising an eyebrow slightly, turning to look back at the feed of Ray in the holding room. X-Ray was stood still in the center of the room, his arms stretched out in the direction of the chair. Ryan leaned back in his chair, placing his arm on the armrest, letting his head rest on his hand as he watched Ray. He watched Ray open his eyes, moving the chair a little faster than he was earlier. Next thing he knew Ray flung it across the room, smashing right into the door of the room, putting a dent in it. Ryan closed his eyes as he sighed, shaking his head. He knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. Ray was just stood there in the center of the room when Ryan opened his eyes, looking down at his hands before he looked up to the camera. Ryan sat up, pushing a button on his keyboard, opening the line of communication to the ear bud that Mogar was wearing so they could talk.

                “Mogar, I’m going to need a replacement chair in Ray’s room, he broke the first one.” Ryan said taking his hand off the button, waiting for a reply from Mogar as he continued watching the security feed to Ray’s room, he made the window larger as he watched Ray go over to the door, trying to get it open now that he dented it somewhat.

                “Why, what happened?” Mogar’s growl of a voice replied over the radio line.

                “Nothing we can’t handle. Looks like X-Ray just needs a little more convincing is all. Bring Vav up with you and make sure he doesn’t know what’s happening.” Ryan said smirking as he replied over the frequency. He already had another plan to try and get it through Ray’s head that training and working with him was the only way to keep the ones he cared about safe. If he was going to challenge that, Ryan was going to fight back.

                “You just focus on bringing Vav up while I go check in on dear X-Ray.” Ryan said as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out a small duffle bag, checking it to make sure he had what he needed.

                “Can do, Holding Room 4 right?” Mogar asked as he gathered up what he need for Vav from the room next to the cell Vav was in.

                “Yes, meet you there.” Ryan replied, zipping the bag back up as he walked over to the door, leaving his office, locking it behind him.

 

                                               __________________________________________________

 

                Mogar made his way to the cell where Vav was being held, having the few things he needed in his pouch he had. He unlocked and opened the door to the room, making his way in, the noise making Vav jump. He was sitting against the left wall of the room, his ankle still shackled to the wall, failing at every attempt he made to try and get out. Mogar didn’t say anything as he walked over to Vav, pulling a piece of rope out from his pouch. He grabbed Vav by the arm, helping him get to his feet.

                “Mogar, what’s going on?” Vav asked as Mogar turned him around, pushing him against the wall as he grabbed his arms, bringing them together behind his back. He tied the rope tightly around his wrists making sure he wouldn’t be able to fight back against whatever Ryan had planned for him and X-Ray. He removed the blindfold from the pouch as well as he held Vav still.

                “Mad King needs you for something.” Mogar replied as he placed the blindfold over Vav’s eyes, tying the ends securely behind his head.

                “Something? What something? Did something happen to X-Ray?!” Vav asked as he tried to get an answer as he struggled against the rope. Mogar bent down and unlocked the shackle from Vav’s ankle, staying silent as he led Vav out the door. Mogar brought him to the elevator as they climbed in taking it up to the 41st floor where Ray was on. As they entered the hallway, Vav could hear Ray’s voice get closer, sounding like he was being hit, the sounds being cries of pain. He could hear Ray pleading with Ryan as they made it to the room.

                “X-Ray, you’ve been holding back on me.” Ryan said as Mogar and Vav entered the room, Mogar shoving Vav down onto his knees. Vav slowly lifted his head up, trying to get the blindfold off when he didn’t hear Ray reply.

                “What have you done to X-Ray you bloody maniac?!” Vav demanded, practically shouting it as Mogar removed the blindfold from his eyes. Vav was motionless when he saw X-Ray. He was lying on the ground, pretty beaten up. He had a few cuts; his suit was ripped here and there. There was a small string of blood that was falling from the corner of Ray’s mouth to the floor beneath him. He was just lying there on the cold, metal ground.

                “He thought he would try to pull the wool over my eyes. Look how well that turned out for him.” Ryan said as he gestured to X-Ray who was slowly beginning to move around, trying to get up. Vav got to his feet, charging for Ryan but was grabbed and yanked back by Mogar. He tried to fight his grip but that just made it tighter and Mogar angrier.

                “He not only held back the true power he had over his abilities but he used them to try and run without finishing his training. He should be nothing to worry about now that you’re here.” Ryan stated as Ray slowly lifted his head, opening his eyes as he spoke up.

                “What is he talking about Vav?” X-Ray asked, half in a daze from the beating he just got from Ryan. Vav froze, swallowing hard. He looked Ryan in the eyes, giving him the glare to end all glares. Ryan just smirked at him in response.

                “Should I tell him or do you want to Vav?” Ryan asked, looking right back at Vav with the biggest grin on his face. Vav wanted to punch that smirk right off his damn face as he began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be a big one, so be prepared.


	10. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking too good for our duo. Ryan told Ray that Vav was keeping his power a secret from him and Ray was forced to make a decision. Vav can only hope that Ray makes the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you something big was going to happen.

                “Should I tell him or do you want to Vav?” Ryan asked looking right back at him with the biggest grin. Vav wanted to punch that smirk right off of his face. Vav stayed quiet as a look of shame rolled across his face.

                “I guess I’ll do the honors. Your so-called friend Vav here knew about everything. He knew about your powers and he never told you.” Ryan finished as he helped Ray get up from the floor. Vav watched as the look of disappointment grew across X-Ray’s face. Vav pulled, struggling against Mogar’s grasp so he could stop everything here and now, he just wanted to get him away from here. It was too late, Vav couldn’t take it back, and he knew X-Ray wasn’t going to forget it, he wasn’t going to forgive him, yet he couldn’t admit to himself that reality, that possibility. He swore he didn’t do anything wrong, at least he thought he didn’t.

                “That’s not true, well not entirely true. The only reason I didn’t tell you was to protect you from yourself.” Vav replied, trying to reach out to Ray, to get him to understand why he did what he did. X-Ray turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at Vav.

                “X-Ray, please listen to me. You were unstable when you used them; there was no telling what you could do if you managed to completely unlock your ability.” Vav said as his voice cracked, trying to get X-Ray to look at him, to listen to his reasoning. He wanted him to understand. Ryan laughed at Vav’s words as he pulled X-Ray close, wrapping his arm around his waist.

                “How does it feel knowing that Vav kept this from you, that he didn’t even give you the option to train or work on them? He just shut it down and locked it away. When I found out about your abilities I told you. I even offered to help you train them if you wanted to. How does it feel knowing he lied to you, knowing he kept it a secret from you your whole life? I told you that joining me and working with me was your best option, instead of working with someone you thought you knew your whole life.” Ryan said convincingly as Ray slowly turned his head towards Ryan.

                “Don’t listen to him X-Ray, he just wants you so he can use you and abuse your powers! You are capable of doing things that Ryan can’t, that why he bloody _abducted_ you in the first place!” Vav almost shouted as he broke through Mogar’s hold. Mogar reacted quickly by grabbing his cape, yanking him back as he placed him in a choke hold. Ryan shook his head as he moved his hand around Ray’s waist, running it over his back showing him how concerned he was for him.

                “That’s not true Vav and you know it. When I found out about his abilities, I told him. I offered him a _job_ ; I offered him a place to train. Even more importantly, I gave him someone he can count on, someone he could trust.” Ryan said as he looked at Ray with a warm, welcoming expression. Ray turned his head away, thinking about everything.

                “Oh come on X-Ray, you know that’s a bloody lie.” Vav said a little happier, hoping Ray would know that he was lying, that he didn’t mean anything of what he said. Vav spoke up again once he just got silence from Ray for an answer.

                “X-Ray, please listen to me. He just wants to use you! If he has you, he can do whatever he wants, nothing can stop him.” Vav managed to say as Mogar slowly increased the pressure around his throat trying to keep him quiet. As bad as it sounds, X-Ray didn’t know who he could really trust. Vav was his friend but he betrayed him, he kept this whole thing, the reason why they’re here, a secret from him. Who knows what else he could be keeping from him? Vav knew and never said anything. Ryan was right about Vav, as much as he hated to admit it. X-Ray couldn’t look at Vav knowing what he was about to say, Ryan already knowing his decision.

                “X-Ray, I think you need to clarify for Vav here what you chose.” Ryan said as he pulled Ray close to him, looking at Vav’s face, seeing the apprehension. Vav felt sick to his stomach as Ray began to speak.

                “I want to keep training with you Ryan.” X-Ray finally replied as he kept his head down. Ryan smirked, his face practically glowing from Ray’s decision. Vav was frozen in disbelief, his best friend, his partner, chose their enemy over him. Vav was overtaken by his emotions as he broke Mogar’s grip, Mogar was holding onto the rope around his wrists, accidentally untying it when Vav pulled away. Vav loosened the rope, freeing his hands. He charged at Ryan, lining up for a nice right hook to land across his face, but he stopped, frozen in place mid-swing. He was stopped by what was in front of him. It was X-Ray. He was protecting Ryan; he stepped in front of Vav’s attack.

                “X-Ray?” Vav asked shocked, his arms slowly falling back down to his sides.

                “It looks like he made it clear for you Vav who he’s working with now. Say hello to my new apprentice. All hail the Mad King.” Ryan said as Ray turned his head to the side, avoiding Vav’s eyes, still standing in front of Ryan.

                “Mogar, you can handle taking Vav back to his cell right?” Ryan asked as Ray stepped back, joining Ryan’s side as he kept his head down. Mogar nodded, bending down to pick up the rope from the floor, walking over to Vav. He pulled him back, tying his arms behind his back once more. Vav didn’t even move. He wasn’t even trying to fight Mogar, letting it just happen. Once Mogar finished he pulled Vav out of the room, leading him back down the hall to the elevator. Ryan walked over to the door, looking down the hall as he watched them get on the elevator as the doors closed in front of them. He turned back around, looking back at Ray who hadn’t moved from where he left him. The look across Ray’s face was filled with guilt, ashamed of what he had done. It was his choice, Ryan didn’t make him do it but that didn’t make him feel any better about it.

                “X-Ray, you know you made the right choice. Now we can really get to work on your training. I may need to do a few more blood tests and such but those will be the last tests I need to make for a while now. I’m not going to hold you back from what you can do like Vav did.” Ryan said as he pulled Ray close to him to distract his mind from himself for a few seconds. Ryan leaned in, meeting Ray’s lips for a kiss, Ray kissing him back as Ryan untied the rope around Ray’s wrists.

                “Yeah, that’s fine but do you mind doing it later? Maybe picking back up on my training next week too if that’s okay with you? I just kinda need to be alone for a while to let everything really sink in.” Ray replied as he rubbed his wrists, walking over to the bed, sitting down. Ryan nodded, agreeing to let him have time to himself after everything that just happened. He knew Ray needed to be alone right now, to collect himself. Ryan picked up the bag that he had brought with him as he walked back over to the door. He closed it and locked it behind him, leaving Ray alone in the room.

                He didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care that he was beaten up and bruised. Anything he cared about was taken away or proven to be a lie. Right now he felt like a shell of his former self from the choice he made, choosing to leave Vav behind like that. He was no longer X-Ray after turning his back on Vav. For now he was just Ray, Ryan’s apprentice. He knew Vav wasn’t going to want anything to do with him, hell he wanted nothing to do with himself either. The only person he trusted now was Ryan, the only person he never wanted to trust.

 

 

                                               __________________________________________________

 

 

                Mogar opened the door to Vav’s cell, pushing him into the room. Vav didn’t make it too far into the room before he collapsed to the ground on his knees. Vav stayed there for a moment, still trying to process what just happened. Vav blamed himself for Ray siding with Ryan. He thought he was doing the right thing by keeping it a secret from Ray, guess he was wrong. Ryan had to know now that there was more to X-Ray than he thought given what Vav said. He needed to do something to get X-Ray back, to change his mind and to show him that he only did what he did to protect him. He shouldn’t have kept it a secret from him, now knowing he was wrong for doing it. He only hurt X-Ray instead of protecting him; he practically gave him away to their arch nemesis because he kept it from him. Vav hated himself; he despised himself for doing it knowing how badly he had hurt his friend.

                “Even Mogar is shocked you kept something like that from him.” Mogar chimed in as he walked over to Vav picking him up off the ground. He led him over to the left side of the room, shackling his leg to the wall once again. Vav looked down to say something, glaring at Mogar but something caught his attention. He knew something was off about Mogar. He saw a small red light flicker at the base of Mogar’s neck; Ryan must have attached a chip to him that made him obey his every command. That was Vav’s one ticket out of here. If he could remove the chip from Mogar’s neck he could get Mogar to help him save X-Ray. Only one problem though, how was he going to do it when Ryan had Mogar keeping him practically restrained the whole time? Also considering Mogar only stopped in a couple times, it barely being enough time for him to even try to remove it. He knew it was going to be tricky but he had to do it, he had to save X-Ray before something happened that they couldn’t fix.

                “Mogar hopes it was worth it.” Mogar said, checking the shackle, making sure it was locked before he stood up, walking over to the door. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Vav heard Mogar lock the door as he heard his footsteps fade down the hall. Vav had to think of a plan, some way that he could get free long enough to remove the chip from Mogar. What came to mind was something that could be challenging but worth it in the end. He just had to wait for the next time Ryan sends Mogar to check on him. He hoped the plan he had was fool proof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you all a warning so don't be mad at me. So sorry not sorry.


	11. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogar makes his way to Vav's cell and Vav hopes he finally has the opportunity he's been waiting for. This was the escape plan he needed and Mogar was the best weapon he could have, let's just hope everything that led up to it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Movav chapter for you lovelys

                It had been about a month since Ryan had told Ray everything. Vav hasn’t seen him in a month since he was to be kept locked away in this cell. Ryan must have been more paranoid than he thought, Vav assuming Ryan must have found out somehow that he was planning on getting the chip off of Mogar to free him from Mad King’s control. He had to because Vav has been kept quiet by Ryan’s guards instead of Mogar. Mogar had made a few visits here and there when Ryan had made an appearance and a few times by himself when Mad King needed to use him to keep him occupied when he and Ray had a training session. Ryan knew he was going to convince Mogar to overcome the control from the chip so he kept him quiet by keeping him gagged and restrained in the cold cell, many floors below where Ray was.

                Vav was seated against the left wall, his arms raised above his head, locked in a metal bar about a foot and a half long. Vav was brought back to the room about a week ago when Ryan wanted to talk with him again. The guards had forced him to the ground, against the wall placing both wrists against the curved ends of a metal bar that was about a foot and a half in length bolted to the wall. The guard closed the other identical half of the bar over his wrists, keeping them in place in the circular gaps between the two bars. Once it was closed they locked the bars in place by putting a padlock through the small holes in the two bars, preventing it from opening. Vav tried to slip his hands free of the bar but the gaps were too small for him to get his hands through. The other guard that helped escort him back to his cell had a roll of duct tape to keep him quiet. He had pulled a piece of tape off the roll, placing it over Vav’s mouth, effectively preventing him from trying to convince Mogar that Ryan was using him.

                Vav was twisting his hands around, trying to get them free from the metal bars when he heard the guards who were outside the door leave. It was a few minutes before he heard a single set of footsteps approaching the door. He began pulling at the restraints harder as the door opened, worried it could be Ryan coming to add insult to injury again. Vav calmed himself, sort of, once he realized it was Mogar who had entered the room, a small black duffle bag in hand. He shut the door behind him, walking slowly over to Vav whose eyes were locked on Mogar watching his movements to see what he was going to do to him. The only solace in this situation was that Ryan was nowhere to be found. This was his one chance he had to get the chip off of Mogar. He had to do it now or he will have lost X-Ray forever, both to Ryan and to his ability.

                “Hello Vav.” Mogar said as he walked over to Vav, setting the bag down on the floor next to Vav’s right leg. Vav pulled himself up, using the metal shackles as a way to adjust himself up against the wall, looking at Mogar with apprehension growing on his face. Now was his chance but he couldn’t say anything, courtesy to the tape placed over his mouth. Mogar bent down, looking at Vav with a desire in his eyes. He straddled Vav, sitting on his hips as a hand reached up, removing the tape from his mouth. Before Vav could say anything, Mogar’s lips were pressed against his in a lustful kiss. Mogar quickly gained control of the kiss, his tongue winning dominance over Vav’s as his hands ran over Vav’s chest. Vav let out a small moan when Mogar pressed his nails into his skin, slowly dragging his hands down his chest and stomach.

                “You love when I show up, when it’s just the two of us.” Mogar whispered in Vav’s ear as his hands rested on Vav’s sides. ‘ _Of course_.’ Vav wanted to say, he loved the red-haired, bear, idiot. Which is why he needed to get the chip off of him but his hands were bolted to the wall. Vav slowly began to lose sight of his objective once Mogar began kissing down his neck, biting at his skin. Vav moaned, feeling each little bruise begin to form over his neck. Vav started to get his thoughts back in order but they were thrown out the window once one of Mogar’s hands began palming at Vav’s member. The fabric causing enough friction to earn a moan from Vav as he pulled against the shackles.

                “Mogar, please listen to me. Mad King’s controlling you.” Vav managed to say as Mogar went back to biting his neck as his left hand reached for the small duffle bag he brought with him. He unzipped the bag as he pulled away from Vav, pulling something out of the bag. Vav began to speak again to try and reach out to Mogar somehow but was silenced by the spider gag placed in his mouth. Mogar tied the two ends of the gag together tightly behind Vav’s head. Vav tried to swear but only garbled words left his lips instead of swears. ‘ _Great.’_ Vav thought as he pulled at the metal around his wrists again, trying to free himself.

                “Ryan said you’re nothing but a problem, trying to get in the middle of things. He says you can’t do that if you can’t trick people into believing you.” Vav knew that was really Ryan’s words instead of Mogar’s words, but he was right none the less. With this gag in his mouth he won’t be able to get through to Mogar, his first warning obviously having no effect on him at all. Mogar pulled away again pulling down the bottom part of Vav’s suit and boxers, revealing his hardened member. Mogar reached back into the duffle bag pulling out a small metal ring, covered in rubber. His free hand stroked his member a few times before sliding the ring down to the base of his erection. He pushed a button on the ring as a vibration began, making his member twitch, earning another moan from Vav. Mogar stood up, taking as few steps back as he watched Vav pull at the restraints as the vibration around his member made him twist and turn as a string of saliva began to fall from his mouth, down his chin.

                “He came up with an idea to keep you occupied for a while that involved me and I just couldn’t refuse.” Mogar said as he slowly undid his pants, revealing his hard member. Mogar began stroking himself as he watched Vav struggle against the vibration in his crotch. Vav mumbled words of protest and pleasure as Mogar slowly made his way back in front of him. He laced one of his hands through Vav’s brunette hair, making him look at his straining erection.

                “It’s a great idea if you ask me.” Mogar said as he slowly pushed himself into Vav’s awaiting mouth. He waited for Vav to relax before he began thrusting his hips, keeping Vav’s head still as his other hand made its way to Vav’s hair as well. Vav moaned from the sensation created by the ring around his erection, causing Mogar to moan, thrusting faster into Vav’s mouth. Vav braced himself against Mogar’s thrusts once they became more demanding, more controlling. A smirk grew across Mogar’s face as he pushed his member all the way into Vav’s mouth, holding it there for a few seconds before he pulled out. He let Vav catch his breath before he pushed himself back into his mouth, thrusting faster as he felt his climax approaching. Mogar pushed himself all the way into his mouth again, holding Vav’s head in place so he couldn’t pull away.

                "Let's see how long you can hold it.” Mogar said as he held Vav in place, keeping his grip tight in his hair. Vav managed to control his gag reflex for a while but Mogar was too much to take all at once. Vav began pulling at the restraints around his wrists, unable to hold out any longer. Mogar smiled as he pulled out again, Vav coughing, catching his breath again. Mogar gave him a minute before he lined back up with Vav’s mouth,

                 “This time I’m coming in that mouth of yours.” Mogar replied as he pushed in again, thrusting harder this time as he brought himself close to his climax, looking down to Vav. Tears had started to form in the corners of his eyes from being used, from the sensations of the ring around his member. Mogar gripped his hands tight in Vav’s hair as he pushed all the way in once more, reaching his climax, releasing himself down Vav’s throat. Vav had no other choice but to swallow every last drop, Mogar giving a few more thrusts before he pulled out, releasing his grip in his hair. Mogar stepped back, pulling his pants back up as he looked at Vav. His lips were red, strings of saliva and semen mixed together falling from his mouth, down his chin, landing on his chest. Mogar knelt down next to Vav as he began pumping his already sensitive member.

                “You wanna cum?” Mogar asked as he continued stroking him, looking Vav in the face as he let out a moan. He tried to collect himself but he couldn’t bring himself to form words, nodding instead.

                “Beg me to let you.” Mogar said as he untied the gag, removing it as he continued stroking him, gathering the pre cum from the head, using it as lube as he picked up the pace. Vav let out another moan as he slowly shut his mouth after being kept open for so long. Vav bit his lip, knowing he couldn’t take any more of this, the pressure being too much to handle.

                “P-Please let me c-cum?” Vav asked as he squirmed beneath Mogar’s grip. Mogar smirked as his free hand pushed the button on the ring, stopping the vibration. He stopped pumping him shortly to remove the ring from his member, returning his hand back to Vav’s member. He picked up the pace as Vav’s moaning became more frequent. It was a matter of seconds before Vav came over his chest, Mogar letting him ride it all the way out. Vav leaned his head against the wall as Mogar pulled out a small towel from his bag, wiping the mess from Vav’s chest. Mogar placed the gag back in Vav’s mouth, tying the ends tightly behind his head. Mogar reached into his pocket pulling out the key to the lock on the metal bars, removing the lock, Vav bringing his arms down as he stood up, quickly pulling his boxers and the bottoms of his suit up. Mogar pulled a piece of rope out of the duffle bag as he placed the key back in his pocket. He pulled Vav’s arms in front of his body tying his wrists together, bending back down to put everything back in the bag. Vav saw the opportunity as he quickly reached for Mogar’s neck, removing the chip. Mogar let out a growl once the chip was removed, falling to the floor of the cell. Vav got on the ground next to him, shaking him as Mogar began to stir.

                “Uuhhh, what happened?” Mogar asked as he slowly sat up, turning to Vav who was motioning to the gag in his mouth, wanting Mogar to remove it. Mogar responded as he untied the gag, slowly removing it from his mouth as he slowly closed it. Vav rested his jaw for a moment as Mogar began untying his wrists before he answered. Vav showed Mogar the chip that was in his neck as he began to speak finally.

                “Ryan planted a chip on you so he could control you, to use you against me while he does god knows what with X-Ray.” Vav replied as Mogar picked up the chip out of Vav’s hands, crushing it as they both stood up making their way over to the door. They made it half way down the hall before Mogar spoke up.

                “He grabbed both of you and used me as his puppet to keep you away from one another?” Mogar asked as they made it to the elevator at the end of the hall. Vav nodded as they climbed on the elevator as he went to go punch in the floor number, stopping before he hit any buttons. Mogar turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

                “Is there a problem?” Mogar asked, watching Vav as he turned to face him.

                “I don’t suppose you remember which floor Ryan’s lab is on would you, because that’s where all my gear is?” Vav asked at he looked back to Mogar. Mogar shook his head no as Vav placed his hand over his face. This was going to take a while if they were going to save X-Ray; they just had to get lucky on one of these floors. Vav just hoped it wasn’t too late for X-Ray yet, hoping he could still win him back. Not much could have changed in a month right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think only a couple chapters remain for this story guys, let's just say it's been a journey so far.


	12. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had given Ray a present to celebrate his accomplishments since he joined him. Vav and Mogar managed to finally track down Mad King's lab resulting in Vav retrieving all of his gear. When Vav and Mogar finally come across Ray and Ryan, they knew they were going to be in for a big fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the battle royale.

                _Two weeks before Vav and Mogar managed to escape_

 

 

                “Ray, now that it’s official that you are now my new apprentice, I made you something to celebrate.” Ryan said as he walked over to Ray with a box in hand.

                “It’s a new suit. The red and black color scheme is the same but, I made an adjustment to your logo.” He finished as he sat the box down on Ray’s bed. Ray began opening the box, Ryan hoping Ray would like it. He pulled out the suit, looking it over, finding the logo to see what Ryan was talking about. He stared at it for a few seconds, letting the change sink in. The lightning bolts that formed the ‘x’ were partially covered up by Mad King’s logo, the gold crown front and center on the suit. To Ray it seemed like Ryan wanted him to cover up the past but all he really wanted to do now was just move forward. The past is in the past, this is who he is now.

                “I like it. The gold really makes the outfit pop.” Ray joked as he turned to face Ryan, giving him a hug. Ryan smiled as he hugged him back.

                “Think of it also as a gift for how well you’ve done with your training. How quickly you’re picking up on everything. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Reggie that scared before.” Reggie was one of the guards who would sit in on their training sessions, making sure everything went smoothly. During the last training session when Ray was performing one of his new moves, one of the objects he was in control of almost flew right into Reggie. The way it was going, if Reggie hadn’t ducked out of the way, he would have died. Ryan had swept the incident almost completely under the rug and by association Ray did too.

                “Thank you.” Ray said as he kissed him. Ryan kissed back pulling him close. Ryan broke the kiss looking into Ray’s welcoming brown eyes.

                “Try it on. I want to see how it looks on you.” Ryan said as he let go of Ray, letting him walk over to the bed. He undressed himself pulling off the old suit, putting on the new one. Ryan helped him zip the back up as Ray grabbed the black cape that came with it, putting it on over the suit. Ryan stood where he was, smiling as he looked Ray over.

                “I knew it would look good on you Ray. How does it feel? Does everything fit right?” Ryan asked as Ray moved around in it, testing it out. Aside from it being a little snug, it fit pretty well. The material it was made from was soft against his skin but durable enough to combat any attacks.

                “Actually, you’re missing an important piece to your suit.” Ryan said as he walked over to the box, pulling something out of it. He held the object behind his back as he walked over to Ray. Ryan smiled as he pulled Ray’s combat glasses out from behind his back.

                “My glasses?” Ray asked, slowly reaching out to them, taking them from Ryan’s hand. Ryan nodded letting Ray know it was okay to put them on. Ray took off his normal glasses, putting on the new ones.

                “Yes and no. They are your combat glasses; they have all the old functions they did before along with some new ones, courtesy of myself.” Ryan said as he watched Ray look though all the new settings and abilities he had at his disposal.

                “It’s better to have more than just one trick up your sleeve.” He finished. Ray smiled as he made his way over to Ryan, kissing him again.

                “Now, how do you feel about a training session? Ready to test out the new gear?” Ryan asked as he pulled away, walking over to the door of Ray’s room, opening it. A big grin grew across Ray’s face as he practically sprinted over to Ryan.

                “Hell yeah! Let’s do it.” Ray said as he grabbed Ryan’s hand, interlocking their fingers together as they walked down the hall to the training room.

 

                                               _______________________________________________

 

 

                _Present time, after Mogar and Vav escaped_

 

                “Finally! About bloody time!” Vav said as him and Mogar ran into Mad King’s lab. It took them about sixteen tries to track down his lab, finally. Even after all those tries they didn’t even manage to find X-Ray or Mad King. They had one lead to go on to find X-Ray but that plan went out the door seeing as Ryan probably moved him around again. Vav quickly searched the lab to find where Ryan was keeping the gear he took from him when he showed up.

                “Yes, even Mogar is happy with the find.” Mogar said as he helped Vav search for his gear.

                “They have to be bloody around here somewhere.” Vav said as he started getting flustered. Finally Vav came across his slow mo gloves hanging out of a box over in the corner of the room. He walked over seeing all of his other gear in the box. When he moved the box away something else caught his eye. It was X-Ray’s suit. It was in completely shambles sitting in the box beneath Vav’s. It was ripped and had dried blood stains covering it. Vav knelt down, pulling it out to get a better look at it. There were holes scattered across it, the suit itself was in two pieces, ripped apart and made into some pants and a shirt. Seeing X-Ray’s suit like this hurt him deeply from the inside out.

                “What have I done? This whole thing is my fault!” Vav said as he threw the suit back into the box in anger. Mogar stood there for a second watching him before he started walking over to him.

                “Vav, you will get him back. _We_ will get him back. Mogar can promise that.” Mogar said as he placed his hand on Vav’s shoulder, trying to calm him down and reassure him at the same time. Vav was silent as he pushed Mogar’s hand off his shoulder, walking back over to the box with his gear in it, setting it on the lab bench.

                “We need to hurry.” Vav said sternly as he put his gloves on, the rest of his gear making its way to his over-undies. Once he was all set he made his way over to the door, ready to leave. Mogar stayed quiet, nodding as he followed Vav out the door.

 

                                               ________________________________________________

 

 

                “Ray, you are just coming along beautifully. You managed to grasp your power completely in the last couple months.” Ryan said as Ray flung the box he was controlling into the fighting dummy with a good amount of force, sending it across the room.

                “Well I have been learning from the best.” Ray replied as he walked over to Ryan, embracing him in a kiss. Ryan kissed back then pulled away, smiling from the comment as his hands wrapped around Ray’s waist, holding him close.

                “Oh you’re too flattering.” Ryan said in a light joking manner, making Ray laugh. Before either of them could say anything their attention was shifted to the door as it flew open. Mogar and Vav came running in, quickly getting into a defensive position. Everyone was still as they both looked at the other, waiting for who was going to make the first attack. Ryan and Ray pulled away from each other, turning to face the bear and caped wonder duo. Vav managed to get a good glimpse of the new suit Ray was sporting, Mad King’s logo front and center.

                “Vav… and Mogar. I see you managed to free the both of you, not bad really. Too bad however that it was for absolutely nothing. Ray has already made up his mind Vav. Why can’t you just let bygones be bygones?” Ryan said as he made his way out from behind the lab bench to only stop and stand in front of it.

                “I work with him now, Vav.” The words were cold as they fell from X-Ray’s lips. Vav closed his hands into fists, trying to hold back the anger and guilt that was growing inside him. Ryan smirked as he pulled a small red and black remote from his suit pocket.

                “Well, if you came looking for a fight, you found one. Too bad it’s going to be against Ray, isn’t it Vav?” He asked as he pushed the first button on the remote. Ray let out a scream from behind the lab bench, grabbing at his chest before he fell to the floor. Silence filled the room as everyone waited to see what happened. They heard movement from behind the bench as Ray stood up, brushing himself off. His face was almost blank except for a small smile that began to creep its way across his face. The warm, hazelnut color of his eyes were now a deep red. Ray slowly made his way out from behind the lab bench, making his way over to Ryan, standing beside him. Ray was practically staring at Vav and Mogar in anticipation.

                “Say hello to the new and improved Ray, or should I say, Mad Prince.” Ryan said as he looked over to Vav, his gaze finally landing on Ray, a huge smirk growing across his face. Vav was shocked, frozen in disbelief about the state of his best friend now, guess a lot _can_ happen in a month.

                “X-Ray, this isn’t you!” Vav shouted as he tried to plead with him, hoping to get him to snap out of whatever trance he was in. Nothing worked; the only thing he received as an answer from Ray was a laugh.

                “You know what Vav, you’re right. This is the _new_ me.” Ray replied back. Whoever this was sounded and looked like X-Ray but it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him. Ryan grinned as he turned back to face Vav and Mogar.

                “What do you want me to do King?” Ray asked as he kept smiling at Vav, freaking him out in the process.

                “Have fun between the three of you. I have other things that need my attention right now.” Ryan said as he walked away over to the metal door that led to the room behind this one. Vav could see the inside of it though the couple windows that lined the joining walls. Ryan locked the door behind him making his way to one of the windows of the viewing room. Guess he wanted a spectator seat this fight, which meant that nothing good could come from it. Vav could already tell that Ray was just waiting to make the first move.

                “Get them Ray.” Ryan said over the speaker system in the room, smiling to himself. Vav and Mogar got into their defensive positions, hoping they were ready for what was about to happen.

                “Whatever you say King.” Ray replied back with a smile as he began charging for Vav, firing a laser blast at Mogar, sending him into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are finally coming to a close on this story, thank you for sticking with it. Much appreciated <3


	13. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's power has managed to consume him as he, Vav and Mogar battle it out. Both Vav and Ryan try to get to Ray but even he doesn't know what to do, who to trust. Will he chose the right thing to do or will his power fully consume him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy.

                “Whatever you say, King.” Ray replied back with a smile as he began charging for Vav, firing a laser blast at Mogar, sending him into the wall. Vav watched as Mogar fell out of the hole he had created in the wall, landing badly on the floor. Vav turned around just in time to see Ray heading right for him. Before Vav could block him with his slow mo he was punched right in the gut hard, knocking him to the ground. Ray used his ability to pick up a few boxes that were around the room, flinging them at Vav. He reacted faster this time, moving out of the way of the boxes, deflecting one that almost hit him in the chest. Vav ran to the other side of the room to keep some distance between them until he could figure out how to get him, fearing the worst had happened, his abilities overtook his mind.

                “X-Ray, this isn’t you. Come back home with us. Forget this whole nightmare ever happened.” Vav said preparing for anything he was going to throw at him. Ray was still for a few seconds before he fired another blast off at Vav, sending him across the floor on his back. Mogar managed to get up, drawing his diamond sword. He let out a cry as he swung the sword at him, sending him into the wall this time, managing to not injury him with the sword. Ray removed himself from the wall, landing on his feet as he stood up, wiping the concrete dust from his shoulders.

                “Not going to happen Vav, this is the new me now.” Ray said as he used his powers to pick up the rubble around him from the impact. The rubble floated in the air before Ray, with one quick motion of his hands the debris came flying right at Vav and Mogar. A few pieces of rock managed to hit them, Mogar using his sword to break the rocks as they came at him, Vav used his slow mo on the separated pieces to deflect them away.

                “Listen to me! It doesn’t have to be like this. We can just forget the last couple months and go home.” Vav said trying to reach out to him as Mogar swung his sword. The blast of wind he created made Ray crash into the wall behind him.

                “X-Ray is no more. I’ve accepted who I am Vav, why can’t you?” Ray asked as he activated his camouflage ability from his glasses. A clear orb fell over him and encased him in a bubble that slowly grew smaller. A few seconds later and he had completely vanished.

                “Because this isn’t the real you!” Vav shouted in anger and pain. Mogar made his way over to Vav as they both got in defensive positions. They lined up back to back looking around the room closely for any slight sign of movement.

                “Well, it’s the real me now.” Ray said just as he made one of the tables in the room start flying towards them. Mogar pushed Vav out of the way as he pulled his sword up. Mogar swung it down, completely splitting the table in half. He walked over to Vav, helping him up off the floor just as Ray appeared between them; a smile sprawled out across his face. Ray brought his arm out in front of him, quickly moving them out to his sides, flinging Vav and Mogar into separate walls across the room.

                “Vav, just accept that you lost. It’s clear to me what Ray wants.” Ryan said over the speaker system in the room. Vav looked to the windows as he saw him, giving him a dirty look. Vav pulled himself out of the crater he had created in the wall, falling to the floor on his hands and knees.

                “Yeah Vav, you of all people should know what I want.” Ray said as he knelt down, grabbing a fist full of Vav’s hair. Vav winced in pain, reaching up grabbing at Ray’s hand as he finally got a good look at Ray’s face, he looked different from before. His face looked lost and his eyes were a deep, burning red instead of his once lively brown eyes. His worst nightmare had come true, Ray gave into his ability. His power was controlling him now, Vav seeing all his emotions running haywire behind his eyes. Before Vav could get out of his hold Mogar was charging for X-Ray, his sword ready to connect. With a movement of Ray’s hand, his other still tight in Vav’s hair, the ground beneath and in front of Mogar became unstable during his attack. With a hold still on Vav, Ray turned around using the same hand to punch Mogar hard in the chest, making him gasp for air as he dropped his sword.

                “Now, do you know where pesky bears go when they misbehave?” Ray asked, nodding to Ryan before kneeling down, watching Mogar writhe in pain, clutching at his chest. He looked up at Ray, then to Vav who was still in pain, holding tightly onto Ray’s hand to prevent more pain from happening. Ray smiled as Mogar tried to catch his breath, giving him a dirty look in return.

                “They go back where they came from.” Ray said as the floor under Mogar opened up, him falling down a metal chute. Vav called his name out as the trap door closed back up. Vav looked back to Ryan standing at the window, Ryan looking right back at him with a smirk.

                “Nice job Prince, he should no longer be a problem to you, or me for that matter. Ray, you know what to do.” Ryan said as he turned around, walking away from the window, deeper into the other room out of sight. Ray turned back around and let go of Vav’s hair with force, standing up quickly as he kicked him in the chest, sending him back across the floor a couple feet. Vav winced, getting onto his hands and knees as he tried to stand up, grapping at his stomach in pain.

                “Someone doesn’t know how to stay down.” Ray said walking over to him, punching him again in the chest, knocking him back down to the floor. Vav winced, trying to catch his breath from the blow.

                “Because I can’t, you’re my friend. I can’t let you down again.” Vav replied, standing back up, unsteadily, still holding his stomach. Ray shook his head as he walked over to the computer in the room. Vav tried to run after him but he was stopped by a laser blast that blasted the ground in front of him, sending Vav down to the ground hard. Ray turned around with a smile once he was done with the computer, several laser blasts coming directly for him from almost every corner of the room. Vav, even in pain, reacted using his slow mo to avoid the lasers like he was fucking Neo.

                “This is a training room, Time to show you how capable I can be on my own.” Ray said running after Vav. Vav reacted quickly, using his gloves to slow Ray down enough to step out of the way. The slow mo wearing off just as Vav let Ray continue charging. He reacted, managing to stop himself before he collided with the wall. He turned back around to look at Vav with a smile.

                “You can’t fight me? Wait, what I think you meant to say was you _won’t_ fight me. You still think you can get to me, that’s sweet. Too bad you’re too late, you should have thought of that before you kept everything a secret from me. This is who I really am Vav. I accepted it, and so should you.” Ray said as he used his camouflage ability again. Vav was speechless, how could Ray be okay with this? Vav was here now and he wasn’t going to leave without him.

                “I _don’t_ want to fight you.” Vav said as he took another couple punches to the gut and across the face, Ray knocking him back down to the ground. Vav heard a chuckle come from Ray as he rolled onto his side trying to lift himself up off the ground. Ray landed another punch across his face knocking him back down. Vav didn’t try getting back up, he just laid there, taking all Ray had to offer, punch after punch, and kick after kick.

                “Really Vav, you think this tactic is going to work on me? It just makes it that much easier for me to do this.” Ray said as he picked up some of the lab benches in the room. Vav slowly lifted his torso up, hoping he wasn’t going to do it but he guessed wrong. The benches came crashing down on top of him. Ray stood there for a second before he turned and walked away. He heard a moan coming from the pile, turning back. He walked over to it noticing Vav was only partially covered by the benches. He must have used the slow mo long enough to almost make his way out before he couldn’t hold them all up anymore.

“X-Ray please, we can stop this right here and now and get out of here, forget this whole thing ever happened.” Vav said as he managed to crawl out the rest of the way from under the benches.

“I know the X-Ray I know is still in there, if he wasn’t I wouldn’t be here right now. You could have killed me at any moment but I’m still alive.” Vav said making his way over to Ray slowly. Ray didn’t move for a second, thinking about what he was saying. Before Vav could lay a hand on Ray, Ryan had made his way back into the room.

“Ray, what are you doing? He’s supposed to be dead.” Ryan said walking over to Ray who raised a hand to his head. Ryan shook his head as he pulled out a remote, pushing a button as a long, thin metal table shot up from a trap door in the ground, vertically, right behind Vav. Metal shackles shot out from the table, closing tightly around his wrists and ankles pulling him back against the table. Once he was against the table two more metal bars appeared from the table, one closing down over his chest, the other across his forehead holding him down against the table. Vav tried to struggle against the restraints as Ray was waved back, taking a couple steps back from Vav as Ryan walked over to Vav, smiling.

“Your mouth is just one big problem after another isn’t it? We need to fix that." Ryan said as he pushed another button. A small metal arm sprung from the table, next to Vav’s face, placing a piece of tape over his mouth before retreating back into the table. He struggled against the restraints again, not wanting to give up but it was useless. Ryan was smiling to himself but Ray was stoic. Vav knew X-Ray was locked away deep inside himself. He could tell just by how he was acting. He knew this really wasn’t how he actually felt. He was confused, he was betrayed and worst of all, he was alone. He was left alone with himself for so long, being told all these stories, not really knowing who he could trust.

“Ray, I believe you know what to do. He’s the reason you’re like this. He pushed you away, he made you feel like you needed him but in reality he needed you. He’s nothing without you, but you are so much more without him. You know you belong by my side, where nothing can hold you back from your potential.” Ryan said as he turned around, looking at Ray. The red in his eyes slowly dimmed but then quickly grew even more intense than before once Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He hurt you, he should be punished.” Ryan said as he placed another remote in his hands, it had buttons that were labeled for different, options, for lack of a better word. Ryan took a few steps back, leaving Ray and Vav alone. He had to make a choice, but the conflict inside him made it extremely hard to choose. He had two different sides of himself waging a war in his mind, both sides trying to get to him to convince him what the right thing to do was.

Vav tried to fight the restraints to get out. The look in Ray’s eyes made him struggle harder, he didn’t know if Ray was going to make the right choice or not. Ray turned away from him, thinking to himself. Maybe he should let him go. Ryan picked up on this as a shock ran through Ray’s body. Vav screamed his name from behind the tape as he watched him fall to his knees. He started struggling harder but it was no use, he was pretty much bolted to the table. All he could do now was watch and hope that he would make the right decision.

“Ray, you had to go against everything we worked towards. I’m still willing to forgive you though if you end Vav here and now.” He said making his way over to Ray. He was lost; he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to get out of here, he needed to leave. Ray let out a scream as he used his power to lock himself away in his mind.

 

 

                               _________________________________________________

 

 

“X-Ray, what are you doing?” A familiar voice called to him. He was in a small dark room, the only light being a dim bulb that hung from the center of the ceiling.

“I don’t know.” Ray responded as he sat there in the middle of the room, unmoving. He heard footsteps getting closer to him, looking up he saw himself dressed in the suit Mad King gave him.

“You’re going to kill Vav, he turned on you, he kept your power a secret from you! He deserves to die for what he did.” The clone called out to him in anger.

“He was trying to protect you from this exact moment. This is exactly what he was talking about. The power consumed you.” Another familiar person called out from the shadows of the room, stepping into the light. It was another him except this one was in his actual suit, the black and green colors slowly fading. Ray didn’t bother asking why, he already knew why it was fading. He was losing himself to the power of his ability. It was slowly consuming him, taking over his body, his mind. He was so consumed by anger he didn’t know what to do.

“The problem has to be dealt with so we can move on with our new life.” The X-Ray in the red and black suit said.

“You can’t just give up on him; he hasn’t given up on you.” The other X-Ray in the green said. Ray grabbed his head in his hands as he shook his head trying to get them to shut up. He was unsure how to feel. He didn’t know what to do, he was lost.

“He hasn’t given up on me, so why should I give up on him?” Ray thought to himself before the pain in his head became too much, making him pass out as he collapsed to the ground, lying unconscious in the center of the dark room.

 

 

                               ______________________________________________

 

 

A wave of energy appeared around Ray, shooting out across the room, sending Ryan into the wall on the other side. Ray’s body collapsed to the ground, he slowly came too from what happened. He got up from the ground walking over to Vav, making sure not to look him in the eyes. Vav began struggling, unsure how to react right now after what he just saw. He stopped when Ray reached a hand out to remove the tape from his mouth.

“X-Ray?” Vav asked still worried about what exactly was happening. Ray slowly turned, not wanting to meet Vav’s gaze, but he did. His eyes were brown again, the red nowhere to be seen. They may not be red anymore but Vav could still see the hurt, all the guilt and the pain he felt after everything that happened.

“I’m so sorry Vav.” X-Ray said as he picked up the remote Ryan dropped, pushing the buttons, releasing Vav from the shackles. He climbed off the table, standing beside X-Ray. Vav hugged him, showing him that it was okay, that everything was going to be fine. Vav had forgiven him, Ray hugging him back even tighter but the moment didn’t last too long as they heard Ryan getting up from the floor, pushing the few pieces of rumble that came with him out of the way as he stood back up.

“Ray, what do you think you’re doing? Finish him!” Ryan said walking over to the computer. Ray shot a laser beam from his glasses, hitting Ryan in the legs, sending him to the ground.

“I’m done taking orders from you. Vav never gave up on me so I can’t give up on him.” X-Ray said, looking back towards Vav before he made his way over to Ryan. Before Ryan could say anything, Ray punched him hard across the face, knocking him out. The crown fell from his head, rolling across the floor as Ryan’s unconscious body fell to the floor along with it. X-Ray stay quiet, perfectly still for a moment before he walked back over to Vav.

“Let’s go find Mogar and get out of here.” X-Ray said as he made his way over to the door that Ryan used to get between rooms. Mogar was lying on the floor, unconscious with his arms tied behind his back. They guys made their way over to him, Vav waking him up as X-Ray untied his hands. Mogar came to looking at Vav, than X-Ray as he brought his hands in front of him, rubbing his wrists as he sat up.

“Where is Mad King?” Mogar asked, looking to Vav as he helped him get up. Vav smiled looking into Mogar’s eyes.

“We don’t have to worry about him anymore. Everything’s been taken care of.” Vav replied coyly, nodding as he crossed his arms across his chest with a grin on his face.

“Vav, I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for being the biggest Richard in existence.” Ray said, his tone sounded like he was still beating himself up, unable to forgive himself for what he was forced to do, for what he did to him. Vav nodded, hugging him tightly before letting go.

“Let’s just finally get out of here X-Ray. Everything’s okay. Mad King is going to be locked up for a long time now.” Vav said as he lead X-Ray and Mogar over to the door. X-Ray took a deep breath as he followed Vav and Mogar out of Monarch Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story has been a journey, 13 chapters of an emotion roller coaster. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now time to finish my joelay/raywood series.


End file.
